the rule of law
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: new marriage law after the war has some strange relationships pop up
1. Chapter 1

The rule of law

The war had come to a end finally the Ministry was cleaning up the mess the war had left that included Hogwarts the castle was left a mess and needed to be restored all students were granted leave from the year they would all be granted a do over of the previous year. For one Hermione Granger it was the best possible thing She would be allowed to finish her magical education and find a job worth doing to better wizard kind. For Draco Malfoy this meant he would have to face those who despised and loathed him the war had taken it's toll on all but the most surprising chapter awaited everyone and no one would have ever predicted its out come.

The sleek red train stood proudly at kingscross station at platform 9 ¾ it stood welcoming all in its magnificence. A lone muggle-born girl sat in a compartment already dressed in her robes, She was both excited and depressed with returning to her beloved school She had just received wonderful a She was made Head girl of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry the thing she had been striving for since first year. After her aren't had been killed the very thing she had worried about during the war. The Weasley's had welcomed her into their home generously as a surrogate Daughter even after her failed relationship with Ronald it warmed her heart to know she still had family that cared for her. But opted to stay at Grimmauld place with her best friend and brother Harry Potter it was the best choice. The door to her compartment slid open and a fiery red headed girl walked in Her best girlfriend and sister Ginny Weasley. Who sat next to her with a bright smile.

"Hey Hermione you ok you've been distant since you got the letter about your family you need someone to talk to you can't bottle this up Mione they wouldn't want you to cut us out." she said sympathetically knowing me well.

"Sorry Gin I know I need to but I can't just yet it's to fresh in my mind." I murmured We were disturbed by a familiar blond girl Luna Lovegood who rushed in in a state of panic which alarmed both of us.

"Luna what is it what happened?" Ginny broke out

"Haven't you heard the new they passed a marriage law!" She yelled terrified very outa character for the brilliant brave blond. She thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet in My hands sitting down gasping as Ron and Harry walked in to join us. They looked puzzled I waved them to sit as the train lurched to a start and I read out loud.

Marriage Law Passes

by. Filer Flowlder

The Ministry of Magic has deemed fit to pass a marriage law the Minister himself Kingsley Shacklebolt reluctantly passed the law yesterday "This law is an unfortunate must after the short stint Lord Voldermort has placed the magical communities numbers at an all time low there for the need for the law is urgent. This law is fair every single witch and wizard of age will be matched with a partner the partners will be chosen by a complicated matching spell which will give each person two perfect matches. The Wizard can petition for the witch of their choice but the witch has every rite to refuse but if she refuses one she will automatically be paired with the other by default even if she refuses both." The minister also stated that the rest of the law will be sent to all who are affected by the law with further regulations. The population is displeased as of initial passing but all party's who attempt to over turn disobey or find a way out of the law will be punished severely up to and including incarceration in the newly rebuilt Azkaban.

The group was quiet all thru the article I fell silent after reading it glancing around at my friends who were unexpectedly quiet I knew they were all lost in thought. They would be paired to a person they barely knew for ever stuck possibly with someone they couldn't stand.

"Damn them like I don't have enough to deal with they have to pull this shit now!" I fumed my friends snapped their heads up to me I never cursed Ginny slung a arm around me trying to comfort me. We were once again interrupted by Ernie Macmillan sliding the door open.

"Ah Hermione,Ron,Ginny its time for the Prefect meeting." We gasped following him out running to the head compartment entering in a rush.

"At last Miss Granger I have orders for your first duty please."Minerva McGonagall smiled at me.

"Yes professor please forgive my tardiness its been an interesting morning." I replied

"I had heard my condolences Miss Granger."She gave me a maternal look that expressed her sympathy.

"Thank you professor I appreciate your sensitivity." I smiled at the older woman

"Yes well on that note Miss Granger you and your male counterpart Mr Malfoy shall be escorting the First years across the lake to the Castle for me. And before you ask Hagrid is well just settling his brother in to a new safer home." She smiled kindly misinterpreting

my shock but I wanted to leave the past behind and give Draco Malfoy another chance.

"Yes of corse professor that will be no problem."

"Mr Malfoy?" She questioned the tall blond that slouched in the corner.

"As Granger Said Headmistress its no problem." his deep baritone spoke softly and inclining his head politely in my direction.  
>"Wonderful I'll leave you two in charge of getting the prefects organized for patrol and the other students in their robes I need to hurry to the castle and start overseeing the problems that have come up due to the stupid law the Ministry has made all will be revealed tomorrow Good day!" With that she sped out of the room handing me a piece of parchment ending in a faint pop.<p>

"All right then we should be arriving at the school in a hour and half id like you all to sweep the train for any wrong doing also inform students they may want to change in to their robes specifically the younger ones. And remember you do not have the authority to pass out detentions only myself and Mr Malfoy have that I see or hear about any one abusing their power I will not hesitate to speak with the head mistress about removing the title of prefect from you now with the extra prefects this year corridor patrolling will not be as heavy of a burden this year as in previous years once we get to the castle Mr Malfoy and myself will draw up a schedule for your patrols. Lets set an example of unity for this new generation we should not allow prejudice stand in the way of this new world we have all fought for lets leave the hate behind and create a better school for our children and grandchildren. Now questions?" I rambled. Lavender Brown stood hesitantly and addressed me.

"Hermione I know we haven't been on the best of terms since third year I would like to apologize to you for all the name calling and childish behavior I pulled over the years. And I would also like to offer my deepest regrets for the death of your parents," She spoke sincerely I smiled at the blond.

"Thank you Lavender I appreciate your guilt and sorrow and forgive you the past is past lets move on." I said opening my arms to the other girl she stepped into my hug she returned it grateful we broke apart after a moment. No one else stood so I spoke again.

"Ok so I will call a meeting with the time schedule for patrol until then please just keep an eye on the other students I will pass out the common room passwords after the sorting You are all free to go patrol the train." I smiled at them departing Ginny Ron Parkinson and Malfoy stayed in the room. I sat unfolding the parchment in my hand reading McGonagall's instructions Ginny interrupted my reading.

"Hermione how are you holding up?" she pondered.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I told you 20 minuets ago how I was and told you to back off and give me some space believe me when I'm ready to talk you or Harry are gonna be the first people I come to." I snapped she nodded sadly.

"Hey what about me." Ron exclaimed I snorted

"Ron I told you a few years ago you have the emotional range of a teaspoon and absolutely no sensitivity its as true now as it was then. Now if you two don't go to let me write these passwords out for the others." I fumed at them.

"But Hermione Harry can't help..." Ron began I cut him off.

" As much as you hate it Ron Harry is a much more sensitive person then you will ever be I know exactly what he is capable of Ronald you didn't see Godric's Hollow did you you weren't next to your best friend when he needed Ron. You didn't create a Christmas wreath for their grave Ron so turn around and leave before I hex you into next month." I hissed at him he paled and fled Ginny laughed.

"I love watching my brother flee from you never fails to make me laugh" Ginny spoke waving and walking out the room i walked up to the small desk at the front of the compartment sat down pulled a quill and parchment to me. Before I could begin a soft female voice made me turn.

" Um Her Granger I um I wanted to speak with you do you have a moment?" Pansy Parkinson spoke I looked up at the other girl her face had softened a lot since I last saw her I hesitated but she didn't look threatening and Draco Malfoy's silent appearance strangely made me feel safe as if he wouldn't let any one get hurt I nodded at the black haired girl motioning for her to sit next to me.

"Sure Parkinson I have a moment please." I gave her a small prompting smile she seemed to gain some strength from my smile for she spoke in a clear voice.

" Well I wont waste your time since your kind enough to spare it for me I just wanted to say that I feel awful for everything I have ever done to you for calling you names and tormenting you from day one I'm not asking for your forgiveness or anything like that cus I don't expect you to forgive me I was a right bitch I understand that now and after your speech I hope that you can at least look past what I did and let me make it up to you." She spoke softly her head held high I smiled brightly at her.

"May I call you Pansy?" She stared nodding confused. "Well then Pansy I must say you were probably the last person I ever expected to apologize to me and I very much hope that you would be willing to start over let us get to know one another as friends?" I asked lightly. She broke out in a small smile this girl had grown up a lot and I was gonna give her another chance she had humbled herself enough to apologize to someone she had been taught to hate.

"I would like that a lot Hermione I hope we can become great friends." She beamed.

"As do I Pansy and I'm glad you stood up and took the first step It was a very selfless thing to do admit your wrongs and faults is very admirable." I opened my arms to the girl a few tears slipped down her cheeks She flew literally into my arms. Sobbing I hugged the girl rocking her slightly trying to calm her tears she sputtered.

"Thank you thank you I don't deserve your forgiveness thank you." As she sobbed the compartment slid open revealing a pale Harry I smiled at him still holding the sobbing girl he relaxed his grip on his wand stowing it back in his pocket.

"I thought it was you crying Mione I heard down the hall and came rushing." He sighed

"I'm fine Harry Pansy and I were just having a quick chat. Good to know that you'll still come rushing for me." I smiled at my brother in everything but blood he looked incredulous strode over to were we were sitting.

"Ow Mione that hurts what kind of brother would I be if I didn't come rushing to save my sister. Your my family I'll always come rushing for you always." He smiled kissing my forehead I laughed.

"I love you to Harry James Potter now shoo I gotta get back to my friend." He hesitated turned spotted Malfoy relaxed considerably Malfoy stood straight meet Harry in the middle offered his hand.

"Harry nice to see you back." Malfoy said sincerely

"And you as well Draco." I was stunned since when were those two on first name terms I shrugged looking down at the black haired girl who was slowly calming down thinking 'stranger things have happened' If Harry trusted him so did I.

"See you three at the castle." He said happily strolling out I laughed at the way he walked having seen memories of his Father I rolled my eyes heaven word and sent a small smile up to his Father in humor.

"Boy is more and more like you James Potter everyday he misses you Remus, Sirius and Lily so much. Oh and do me a favor pull a prank on Dumbledore also look after my poor muggle parents " I muttered under my breath my ritual for whenever Harry did something to remind me of either his Father, Godfather or even the man who died for him I addressed the guilty party for the trait. The young Slytherin girl sat up from my embrace with a large smile on her face I smiled back.

"Thank you Hermione I see now how wrong I was lets get together soon and hang out I would also like to apologize to Potter and the Weasley's as well." She squeezed my hand I returned the pressure.

"Knowing my boys they can never not forgive a girl ever they are incapable of being mad at a girl. Ginny mite take some convincing but I will back you up and she'll see." I laughed She stood thanking me again spouting she'd see me later and dashed out of the compartment leaving I turned back to my paper and started copying the common room passwords I hummed under my breath unaware that Draco Malfoy was still in the room until he spoke up.

"You have a decent singing voice Granger." he sounded slightly impressed I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you Malfoy my Mother taught me." I replied sincerely folding up the passwords labeling them and slipping them in my far he had Initiated conversation and made a decent pass at it he was trying to make up for being a rat bastard so I did the polite thing and asked him.

"How is your mother holding up being confined to the Manor?"I kept my voice light and honest.

"She going bloody Bat shit crazy she's sold all the contents except my personal things and her clothing and is redoing the entier place she completely went nuts blasting apart the room were you know screaming at the top of her lungs crying about how she was horrid for letting you get hurt like that and wishing we would have been able to save you from Aunt Bella." He replied trying to keep his voice even obviously as disturbed by the thought of me being cruciod in front of them as he described his Mother of being.

"That's lovely of her to do a re vamp completely transforming your home will keep her busy she wont be able to dwell on her remaining time." I gave a small laugh and flashing smile to him. He remained sitting his silver eyes danced with humor but his schooled face remained the same.

"Oh I almost forgot Mother wanted me to give you this letter its from her to you she says she wouldn't blame you if you didn't open it." He stood handing me a envelope with beautiful handwriting that bore my name _Hermione Granger _ on the front I did not hesitate to open it had either Draco or Narcissa meant any harm I'd already be dead so I took a leap of faith and unfolded the letter Draco Malfoy look slightly shocked by this.

Dear Miss Granger,

I do hope you decide to open and read this letter that you give both myself and my Son a second chance. I'll be frank with you Miss Granger since I really have know Idea wether or not you'll actually read this I feel I have to get it of my chest somehow. I wish you to know that my Son will never beg for your forgiveness he feels much like myself that we do not deserve your forgiveness he has always spoken to me privately away from his Father that you are an extraordinary young woman even without your magic he will probably be very mad at me for confiding that in you he has always been at the mercy of Lucius always been forced to think a certain way like Lucius was before him. I'm ashamed to say that after the dark lord's disappearance for eleven years Lucius was even harsher with Draco about blood purity and the continuation of the pure blooded rule. I always tried to help him see that it was not all about blood. You can imagine how hard it is to be put thru that. I hope that if you read this you will give Draco a second chance he really is a good boy deep (deep) down. I do hope that you will also accept my deepest sympathy's and heartfelt apologizes for everything that you have suffered at the hands of the Malfoy family. I would like it if you wrote me back I fear I am going stark ravening mad shut up in this bloody house and would enjoy some female company no matter how small. But I understand if you do not reply (thou I really hope you do) good day Miss Granger I hope you'll consider my request.

Yours truly,

Narcissa Malfoy

I finished the letter with a slight smile Narcissa Malfoy may have been the wife of a death eater but was a truly loving mother just was unable to raise her Son the way she deemed. I folded the letter back up and slid it in my robes I looked out the window completely forgetting Malfoy was still in the room with me. I watched out the window as the train passed the small villages that lay scattered between Hogwarts and Kingscross.

I started humming again a sweeter softer melody then before.

"Am I really that dull to be around Granger?" The deep baritone voice asked a soft teasing tone. This new Draco Malfoy was defiantly odd treating me well not calling me Mudblood not throwing insults and sneers my way.

"Oh sorry Malfoy its nothing personal really since I got the news about my parents I've been in and out of reality the others are tired of me. Its not that I'm depressed or can't accept what happened to them. I just miss them its hard knowing they'll never see certain things. And with this new law it hits me hard that my Father will not walk me down the isle. Even thou its being forced on us I would still like a amicable marriage a nice wedding nothing extravagant just simple. It it hurts because they wont see my children wont get to play or laugh or scold them. * sniffle *" I spoke voice breaking tears rolling down my cheek a long pale finger wiped it away.

"Shh your wrong they love you so much I'm sure they are sticking around in spirit to look after you and see those things." The soft baritone soothed pale fingers wiping away my tears gently rubbing my cheek with a thumb.

"Wh why are you being so nice to me?"I sobbed trying to cover my face but the pale hands wouldn't let me. They lifted my head up to meat molten silver pools that swirled with untold pain regret sorrow love.

"Because I want to I need to make up for being an enormous prat for hurting you all these years. I have been a horrible person and I'm trying to make amends for everything I've done." He paused rolling up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. " this is proof of my sin's I will bare the mark forced upon me I never wanted any part of it I was given no choice not that it's any excuse for what I did I will spend my life trying to right my wrongs." He looked down at the mark lost in his thoughts. I reached out and touched the evil mark that was set on his beautiful pale arm to marr such perfect skin with such a vile mark filled me with rage and hate.

" No Draco your actions now show who you are a good person you had no choice but to listen you could have been killed or your mother you did what you had to to survive just like the rest of us. It was a dark time all of us did things we regret even me but we have all been given a wonderful chance to start over it doesn't matter which side you were on. You regret your actions and are owning up to them. I am so proud of you Draco you are changing and bettering yourself it is no easy feat." I said absently tracing the black mark on his arm.

" You just called me Draco..." he paused unsure of what to say then added. "That's the first time you've ever called me Draco. I i like it may I call you Hermione?" I smiled patting his arm.

"That's my name isn't it Draco?" I laughed saying his name softly I liked calling him by his first name.

"Yes it is Hermione." He spoke my name like a prayer with reverence. The train started slowing down as we neared Hogsmead.

"We need to be off the train first come on Draco." I jumped up pulling the tall boy wait correction man with me he was even taller this year then he was last year taller then Ron broad wide set shoulders his blond hair spilled down naturally he had stopped gluing it back in 5th year it fell in his face making his features more handsome. The train lurched forward coming to a stop I lurched with it lucky for me I was dragging the second best Seeker to grace Hogwarts his reflexes acted his free arm circled my waist pulling me up and into his chest we flew down the hall him carrying me, me holding on for dear life he managed to slide to a stop at the end of the corridor i shook still scared from my almost fall he noticed my shaking he carried me off the train setting me on solid ground keeping a hand on my elbow so i didn't collapse.

"Are you ok Hermione are you hurt anywhere?" Draco panted huffing adrenaline still coursing thru him I shivered.

"I'm ok thanks to you." I smiled rubbing my hands over my bare arms he elegantly flicked his cloak off and settled it around me. I gratefully pulled it around me reveling in its warmth.

"Thank you Draco." I smiled he nodded I turned and started yelling for the first years I pulled my wand out conjuring a lantern as I did I counted heads as they filed around me when I reached the correct number (from the parchment) of first years I looked to Draco.

"Ok that's all of em I'll lead the way can you walk behind to make sure none of em get lost and your sleeve you mite want to fix it If you don't want know what seen ." I smiled he nodded catching it and shoving the sleeve back down. Luckily the 11 year olds were to excited to notice the exchange and obliviously followed me. We gathered at the edge of the lake I took count again pleased that all were accounted for. I set to getting them organized in the boats.

"Do do we have to ride in the boats Miss head girl?" a small girl squeaked

"Yes we do all of us are sweetie trust me its worth it you get to see the whole castle lit up from here its so pretty to see." I smiled trying to sooth the girl Draco stepped up patted the girls head softly gave her a rare real smile.

"Don't worrie me and Hermione are here to keep you safe none of you will get hurt with us. She's quite scary when you get her riled up trust me I had the broken nose to prove it." The girl looked at me with wide eyes stunned.

"Did I really hit you that hard Draco?" I gasped hand over my mouth

"Yep I was a rite git and deserved it thou Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a second so no big deal Hermione I deserved it." He laughed helping the wide eyed girl in the lead boat and instructing the remaining 5 students one went in the lead boat with the scared girl and the other four sat in the last Draco got in the lead boat first surprising me once again with his strength and dexterity by lifting me up and around to sit in the back of the boat the scared little girl in front of me seeing his plan I sat a comforting hand on the girls shoulder she leaned agents me shivering I pulled her in to Draco's cloak with me warming her Draco sat next to me behind the other student in our boat he flick his wand and the boats launched across the lake the girl sitting agents me shivered from nerves.

"Its ok sweetie Draco's controlling the speed of the boats he wont go to fast just sit back and relax your safe." I ran my fingers thru her hair rocking her and humming again this did the trick she relaxed enough. A boy whispered to his friend in another boat.

"She is defiantly not gonna be sorted in to Gryffindor she's got no courage."

"Make no mistake young man there are many types of courage and bravery it is not just a Gryffindor trait in fact Two of the bravest men I have had the honor to meet were both Slytherin's they stood tall in the face of evil. One of them was one of the best teacher's Hogwarts has ever seen and I for one will miss his stimulating classes. The other was forced to serve evil but he served not for himself but to protect his mother from death he endured and became free. So think before you make mindless comments young man!" I snapped harshly . The boy hung his head nodding and apologizing I fumed until a hand laid on my shoulder.

"Hermione hush he's just a boy he will understand in time." Draco soothed my ruffled feathers. 'Snap the fuck out of it Hermione there is a damn marriage law coming in to effect you can not I repeat cannot fall For Draco Malfoy he's gonna belong to another Witch and your gonna marry some blithering idiot that you'll murder the first day if your lucky made when I get carted off to Azkaban for murder I'll have the cell opposite of Lucius Malfoy you can stare at him and day dream about his look alike son. There you go girl its a plan. I shook the disturbing thoughts away. Get a grip Hermione Jean Granger your gonna get married after you pick the lesser of evils Groom from the selection process have a child and die early from heart failure. Now stick to the plan girl !'

The boats came to a halt on the sandy beach inclosed in a cave under the castle the kids scrambled out Draco crawled out first then helping me stumble out I grumbled.

"Why couldn't we ride in the carriage's like everyone else." He laughed at my moaning I ignored him walking up the stone steps that lead in to the castle with a gaggle of kids following me. I flicked my wand causing the lantern I conjured to disappear as the walls were lined with torches I heard a small yelp and a squeaky thank you then a deeper voice say your welcome I smiled to myself knowingly Draco had just caught a kid who slipped .

"Everything ok Draco?" I called peaking over my shoulder a small crying boy was swept up into the blonds arms.

"Just a small slip he says his knee hurts." he called back

"Ow poor thing we are almost to the level off I'll take a quick peek at it I'm no Madam Pomfrey but I can do decent healing magic. Hold on sweetie not much longer." I said soothing addressing Draco then the boy. I slipped in to my thoughts as I climbed the stairs strange that it took me only a half hour to go from thinking of him as Malfoy to thinking of him as Draco. The stairs leveled out the kids filled the small entrance hall Draco and the kid in his arm's were the last up I gave both a bright smile he really had changed. I meet him in the middle of the room I prodded the boys knee trying not to hurt the boy he clung to Draco's robes the injury itself wasn't to bad from a glance it was slightly bruised but knowing the castle steps had caused more broken bones then I care to think about I preformed a quick ex-ray spell smiling at the result i touched the bruise with my wand and sped up its healing it started fading and the boys grip loosened from its death grip.

"Your really lucky it was only a bruise I've seen people get seriously hurt falling down the castle steps there that should do it how does it feel?" I spoke to the boy gently he smiled tentitively back.

"Feels all better now miss Hermione thank you And thank you Mr Draco for catching me that was so cool I would have probably been hurt worse like Miss Hermione said if you hadn't." The boy beamed up at the blond man who just shrugged and sat the boy down as the castle doors opened and a small man walked out.

"Ah Miss Granger Mr Malfoy rite on time well done I trust nothing major happened?" squeaked the Charms professor smiling at us I grinned back at the man.

"Everything is under control Professor Flitwick all first years accounted for." I spoke for both of us Draco nodded.

"Wonderful why don't you both join your tables." He beamed at us we walked past him into the castle in a comfortable silence I suddenly remembered I was wareing his cloak I went to unclasp it from around me he stopped me.

"It's ok you don't have to give it back think of it as a symbol of truce of new found friendship." He gave me a small smile and swept in the great hall I stood open mouthed his cloak still fastened around me. I looked down at the Slytherin patch stitched on the front. I flicked my wand and the cloak shortened a bit to fit my much smaller frame I smiled if I was gonna keep it I was gonna ware it. It was a lot warmer then mine was thick like a winter cloak but helped keep you cool if you were hot as I was now finding out it must have a climate control spell on it. I smiled and swept in the hall walked around to the tables handing the oldest Prefect team the password for their first years then briskly sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny who glanced at the cloak I was wareing eyebrow cocked I just smiled, the sorting started the moment I sat down. The hat had no warning or message that I could decipher. I watched as students were sorted Ron looked like he was about to die of hunger. The girl that hadn't wanted to ride in the boats Sara Mcdolt was sorted was sorted into Ravenclaw I smile as she waved to me I waved back as she was welcome to the Ravenclaw's by Luna. The last person to be sorted was the boy Draco had saved from falling Daniel Yewld he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head it took a moment for it to call out Gryffindor my table cheered the boy on he got off the stool he frowned slightly disappointed glancing at Slytherin table before making his way slowly to the Gryffindor table Draco noticed he stood before sweeping over laid a hand on the boy's shoulder steered him toward Harry the hall went quiet.

"Hey Harry my friend would you take Daniel here up to Madam Pomfrey after the feast he slipped on the stairs earlier Hermione healed him and thou I trust her ability's I'd rather be safe then sorry." He winked at me I nodded pleased with him for standing up with the boy. Harry smiled at Draco slid over to make room for Daniel and addressed Draco.

"Of corse Draco I'd be happy to." He spoke joyfully welcoming to Draco and Daniel claiming friendship with the Slytherin Prince.

"Thanks Harry Owe you one." Draco patted Harry on the back .

"Don't worry about it Draco you don't owe me a thing that's what friends are for ." He smiled at the blond who smiled back turned and walked back to the Slytherin table. Food magically appeared in front of them they tucked in. Devouring their food as the feast ended. McGonagall stood calling for attention.

"Well as you all know regarding all witche's and Wizard that are single and of age there is a new marriage law in play as of a hour ago the Ministry preformed the love charm mentioned in the Daily Prophet was preformed, by Midnight tonight all male wizard's will receive a letter with two choice witche's that they have the most compatibility with the wizard will make his choice based on the two presented in the letter. She then will chose from the males interested there will be no prejudice involved every male will be listed as interested this allows us to give the other males that aren't chosen a default bride if you will. This is the fairest most possible way for this to work. When you males receive your letters you have a full 24 hours to decide upon a bride send a letter with your choice by midnight tomorrow. Same goes for the women when they receive their letter with all males interested in her hand she will have 24 hours to reply with her chosen groom. Then once you both receive word that both party's agree you will set up in the new wing of the castle with your groom. As I understand it you will be given 3 months to get married from the day you receive conformation of your partner men I suggest you to contact your bride once the male receives your yes from the Ministry this will make it easier when you receive your shared room number and give you some standing with the witch and create a easy environment for the two of you. Now I think that is it you are all dismissed all except the head boy and head girl. Everyone fled the hall McGonagall then addressed us.

"Until you both receive word of you partner you are allowed to use the head dorms Miss Granger I believe you know were it is the password is Starry night. Good night I wish you well." She turned and walked out of the hall I tugged on Draco's shirt got him to follow me to the 6th floor in front of a portrait of Severus Snape. He glanced at the duo gave a small smirk to me.

"Ah Miss Granger I should have known you'd end up here congratulation's and welcome back. Hello Draco ."

"Thank you Professor Snape that means a lot." I murmured smiling at the Half-blood Prince.

"Hello uncle Sev Starry night." Draco gave the dark haired man a small smile the portrait surprisingly smiled at me not a smirk a true smile.

"Ah In a hurry as always Draco. Just want to say one more thing to miss Granger before I open up." he paused Draco nodded he continued. "Miss Granger it was a pleasure to teach such a bright gifted Witch as yourself always pushing yourself driven by your thirst for knowledge you reminded me so much of both Lily and myself it made it hard for me to express the joy I felt teaching you Thank you." He gave me another smile as he watched the tears fall down my face. I cried for this brilliant man this example of good always winning he gave his life to bring the world to a brighter more loving place at that moment I wished he was standing in front of me so I could wrap my arms around this great man and give him a gentile kiss on the cheek. The tears rolled down my face I didn't bother to hide them the two men both knew I was crying a familiar pale hand reached out and brushed my tears away for the second time today. I squared my shoulders and gave the brave man the one thing I could.

" You honor me Professor with your words. I would also like to add and I know she wouldn't mind me speaking for her but Lily never stopped loving you Sir she never forgot the boy who was her best friend and continued to love you even after you hurt her trust me I'm a woman I know." I gave him a watery smile he looked stunned for a moment but gave a bright smile nodding swinging open to let us in. Draco had to pull me in with him I was to busy trying to stop my tears as they fell he pulled me in to his shoulder and let me cry in to it. I stoped sobbing a few moments I leaned in to his comforting presence smelling him old leather, fresh cut grass, parchment, and a muskier i couldn't put my finger on it was the same as what I smelled off of Amortentia in my 6th year I stepped away from the intoxicating smell Screaming at myself in my head "No no you can't fall in love with Draco Malfoy he's gonna pick a pureblood wife and never spare you a muddblood any more attention then as a friend back away flee to your room now!'

"Thank you Draco seems i owe you a lot today its late I'm tired see you in the morning." I smiled turning to find my room closing the door behind me flicking his cloak off me laying it in a place of honor on the bed and changing into pj's a tank top and shorts then wrapping the cloak around me like a blanket breathing his sent in from the cloak and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

(Draco's pov)

I watched as Hermione pulled away from me and flee to her room I shied to myself I had her in my arms for one glorious moment wrapped warm in my second best cloak safe from the hurt in my arm's my heart raced in my chest as I thought of her flush agents my body it ached to have her that close I loved the woman so deeply since the moment she hit me in third year she has been in my heart and mind I did what I had to I became a Death Eater to save her from him. I very nearly lost her thou the moment she was brought to the manor Aunt Bella did a number on her but she came out of it stronger and fiercer then before. I had a long way to go before I could ever ask her to forgive me but a part of me couldn't help but hope she would be one of my candidates to marry not only would it make me happy if she chose me but Mother would approve of her hell she already was singing Hermione's praise. I rubbed my hands over my face trying to rid my mind of all thoughts of her it shouldn't be this bloody hard I was one of the best wizards at Occlumency I could keep my mind closed off to Voldermort for the love of Merlin but no not her she was always penetrating my mind. It was almost more then I could hope for I was so far gone it wasn't even funny I was in love with Hermione Granger the brains of the Golden trio (as the prophet called them). I sat on my bed a sharp pecking at my window made me look up to spy a owl 'Damn already I was hoping to have at least another hour before I got the letter it was only half-ten. I stood unlatching the window to let the owl in it settled on my bed side table it lifted its leg were the letter was tied I removed the letter it stretched its wings shaking itself then took off thru the window . I paused before opening the letter.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to report the love charms success we are pleased to announce the two candidates for your bride the first Miss Lavender Brown and the second Miss Hermione Granger. You have 24 hours to make your choice please send a return owl no later then midnight tomorrow.

Yours truly,

The Ministry of Magic,

department of Marriages

I automatically reached over grabbing a peace of parchment and quill from my bag I wrote a immediate answer i just prayed that she'd say yes and I wouldn't be stuck with that slut Brown.

Dear Ministry department of marriages,

My choice is clear I beg for the hand of Hermione Granger I sware on my love for her to always put her needs and wants before mine. I would be honored to have her as my wife.

Yours

Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy

I folded the letter sealing it addressing it and whistling a high pitched sound in to the night. And waited my Eagle Owl flew thru the open window landing on my shoulder I brushed his feathers.

" Hey Cassius can you take this to the Ministry for me?" He hooted softly and took off into the night. With that done I flopped on the bed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Harry Pov)

A warm glow from the fire cast a shadow on two figures Harry Potter and His best Mate Ron Weasley.

"Hey Harry I know it doesn't matter with the law but What happened after the war with you and Ginny neither of you have spoken of your relationship?" I turned to look at Ron.

"I knew you'd ask eventually. Well mate I love Gin I do but I realized that my feelings for her were the same as my feelings for Hermione she realized the same we are better off as friends we would have only hurt the other had we stayed together." I replied as two owls flew in one dropped a letter on Ron the other on me. I reached for mine watching my friend open his.

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to report the love charms success we are pleased to announce the two candidates for your bride the first Miss Cho Chang and the second Miss Pansy Parkinson. You have 24 hours to make your choice please send a return owl no later then midnight tomorrow.

Yours truly,

The Ministry of Magic,

department of Marriages

His choice clear he pulled his parchment quill and ink out of his bag wrote a letter back.

Dear Ministry department of marriages,

My choice is clear I beg for the hand of Miss Pansy Parkinson I sware on my love for her to always put her needs and wants before mine. I would be honored to have her as my wife. And will place her and our children before myself.

Yours

Harry James Potter

I turned to Ron who was also was writing.

"Who'd you pick mate." I asked

"Well my choices were Eloise Midgen or Millicent Bullstrode I'm asking for Bullstrode at least she's grown up filled out in the rite places and year before last I saw her protect a first year muggle born girl from a group of older Slytherin girls She cant be all that bad you know. Who'd you chose?" He asked

"Pansy Parkinson. It was between her and Cho and I would most likely end up miserable with Cho She's got no personality at least Pansy will make things interesting. Here I'll call Hedwig ( A/N:I know she's dead in the books but I can't accept it so she's alive here.) She'll take yours for you to." He nodded folding and sealing his letter handing it to me I walked over to the open window and whistled three notes loudly. A rush of wind blew with her as she flew in landing on my shoulder I tied the letters together and attached them to Hedwig's leg. She hooted and flew away ever faithful I sighed turning back to my friend.

"I'm gonna turn in Ron night mate." He raised a hand in farewell i walked up in to the dorm room I shared with Ron and the others my age fell back on my bed setting my glasses on the bed side table falling back sprawling on my pillows thinking. 'I sure hope she accepts me Pansy has never really been a supporter of mine but she sure has gotten pretty and she was crying on Hermione earlier she must have changed. Hermione trusted her enough to be that close to her.' My thoughts ran along those lined until I fell asleep.

(next day Hermione's pov)

A fluttering of wings woke me from a deep sleep a sputtering hoot made me sit up right. I looked at the brown owl on my pillow it held a letter out I untied it the owl hooted happily and took off. I sat up and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to report the love charms success we are pleased to announce that there was much interest in yourself as a bride you have three candidates for your Groom the first Mr Victor Krum the second Mr. Cormac McLaggen the last candidate and the one from what his letter said the most interested Mr. Draco Malfoy. You have 24 hours to make your choice please send a return owl no later then midnight tonight.

Yours truly,

The Ministry of Magic,

department of Marriages

Draco asked for Me! Oh god he's saving me from Krum and McLaggen I was gonna kiss him thoroughly Oh shit I have to write his mother back! I flew outa bed pulling my wand out of the cloak pocket summoning my writing stuff with a flick of my wrist I flew towards me I wrote my response to the Ministry naming Draco my choice. Then sat to writing my mother-in-law to be.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

I apologize for not writing you back when Draco handed me your letter yesterday it was a eventful evening. I am pleased to forgive the past and to be fair to you you never hurt me directly so in all honesty there is nothing for me to forgive you for. As far as Draco is concerned he has proven to me that he has changed for the better he even saved me from a nasty fall yesterday. I am more then willing to give him another chance. In fact I just received my marriage letter barring the candidates for my groom. Draco's name was on it I hope that you will keep my decision of groom between me and you. I chose Draco as my groom and I hope you will be happy with our choices and grant us your blessing. I should get ready now and send my answer letter and this letter off and get some breakfast. I hope you find this news good and know that I am happy to write you you are going to be my mother-in-law after all and I hope we can have a good relationship.

Yours truly

Hermione Granger

P.s. I also insist that you call me Hermione.

With that I sealed the letter grabbed both of them walking out of my room into the common room which was empty to my relief bounced out of the head dorm's with a small wave and smile to the portrait that hid the common room from everyone.

"Morning Professor Snape lovely morning is it not?" I paused speaking to him.

"Indeed it is Miss Granger Off to breakfast?" He nodded hands folded

"Yes after I stop at the owlery to send these and please call me Hermione." I added

"Only if you call me Severus or Sev deal." he chuckled.

"Deal Severus I better send these off I don't want to be late on my first day back."I Smiled he nodded, waving at the former Potions master I made my way up to the Owlery. Calling two school owls down and tieing my response and my letter to Draco's mother to them and watched as they flew away together until a cretin point then splitting up. I smiled humming to myself and made my way to the great Hall in what was to be a good day.

(Ginny pov)

I had just opened my letter from the Ministry I had frozen when I saw the two Names listed as my Groom's. 'Damn you Dean Thomas damn you you cheat on me with a Patil twin and you have the balls to ask for my hand . I looked at the other name the letter bore. Blaise Zabini he had never said more then two words to me he was the second hottest guy at Hogwarts the tall tan Italian man was intelligent always came in 3rd behind his best friend Malfoy who had held his number 2 spot behind Hermione all thru their schooling. 'Well better the Italian then that cheating ass Thomas. My mind made up I wrote a quick letter to the Ministry making Blaise my chose. Putting the letter in my pocket I strode out of Gryffindor tower and up to the owlery calling Ron's owl down knowing Pigwigdon loved me more and it would make Ron mad that I didn't ask first. I smiled as I watched the little owl fly away in a better mood I walked out of the owlery bouncing down the stairs halfway to the great hall I slipped falling forward in the air falling down a flight of stairs dreading the pain that was to come I shut my eyes waiting for the pain it never came instead a deep gruff voice and the smell of expensive cologne came from a body that had wrapped itself around me.

"Damn Weasley if knew you were gonna fall for me I wish you wouldn't have done it so literally are you hurt." the voice joked then turned serious My eyes snapped open Blaise Zabini was sprawled under me completely shielding me from the hard castle floor.

" N no I'm I'm ok you you saved me." I stuttered pulling my self back of the hard body he sat up groaning i added. "Are you hurt you took all of my weight and force from the fall?"

"Ah I'm ok just a little sore is all nothing broken thou I'll be as good as new in a few days."He smiled at me standing stiffly then offering me a hand i took it and was pulled up.

"Thank you would you allow me to help heal you?" I asked pulling my wand out. "I'm no Madam Pomfrey but Hermione taught me well ." I added he nodded consenting I muttered a quick healing spell it was mainly for aches pains and bruises He sighed as the pain started easing.

"There that should at least make it easier to sit thru class but if anything aches later you should go up to the Hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey look at it." I babbled blushing.

"Ok Will do can I ask why you were going so fast down the stairs in the first place?" He cocked a dark eyebrow at me.

" I was on my way from the owlery giving my answer to the ministry and was happy with my decision. I should have been more careful thank you for saving me Blaise." I smiled at the Italian who looked confused I turned giving him a smile and a small good bye he stood there stunned as I walked away. I giggled at my future husband's cute expression. I walked away singing to myself even more pleased by my decision then I was before this time walking carefully down the stone steps. He mite not be there next time I fell and even if he was I wouldn't want him to get hurt on my behalf again I walked in to the great hall happy for the first time in forever.

(Pansy's pov)

I ate my breakfast dreading the day my letter from the ministry unopened in my pocket I didn't want to open it I knew the person's name I wanted on it would never petition for me it made my heart ache I was in love with Harry Potter and I would never get to tell him how I felt tears fell from my eyes I stood fleeing the hall unable to face the letter. I crashed into a hard chest a the worried voice of my beloved I looked up into brilliant Green eyes filled with worry for me .

"Pansy are you ok what happened did someone hurt you?" He asked I couldn't speak just sobbed harder. He pulled me away from the great hall and into the closest deserted room were he let me sob all over his robes.

"Pansy tell me what happened please I'll take care of you . Did someone hurt you tell me who so I can go say a few choice words to them?" He asked again voice hard i looked up into the Green eyes and saw a hard determined look in them. I spoke voice quivering.

"N no no one hurt me i it um well I'm, just really stressed what what with my Father being in Azkaban and this this law I'm scared of what's gonna happen I don't want to be with someone who who will treat me the way my father treated my mother." I hung my head my fists clutching his robes I spoke my fears to him not even realizing I feared this situation till it was out of my mouth.

"He hit your mother.?" He asked voice hard again I nodded

"Yes he he even occasionally hit me." I spoke truthfully Scared of what his reaction would be.

"He hit you?" he spoke voice full of hate. I shuddered nodding again

"I I'm afraid the ministry will pair me with someone like him." I shuddered and strong arms pulled me to a hard chest.

" I will never let any man Hit you ever again Pansy do you hear me I will kill any man who tries it do you understand me Pansy." He held me close voice full of truth and anger at the thought of me me Pansy a person he hated being hurt.

"Thank you Harry I think I can open my letter now." He allowed me to step away from him he nodded.

"I'll leave you alone with it then If you ever need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask me what ever happens I will always be around to help you understand?" He spoke his deep voice gentile and true.

" I will come to you thank you Harry." I gave the person of my affection a small smile he beamed back and left me alone. I tore the letter open and read it and gasped when I read one name not even bothering to look at the other I held the letter to my chest caught up in happiness. 'He chose me he picked me he wants me' I ran out of the room down to the Slytherin dorm's into my shared room writing my reply grabbing my books and flying out and up to the owlery to send my Owl Athena with my reply. Walking to my first period class in a happy mood that no one would ruin I was gonna get to marry the boy I loved and spend the rest of my life trying to earn his love.

(Lunch hour Hermione's Pov)

I sat at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall addressed us .

"Now Students I just received some good news We will be holding a Ball to celebrate the Unity of Wizard kind all of age Witches and Wizards from our sister schools Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute will arrive tomorrow the Headmasters and a chaperone from both will join us. The ball will be held next week so please be on your best behavior while they are here . Forgive my lunch interruption." She sat back down I groaned knowing my luck Victor would be the volunteer hopefully Draco would have my reply from the Ministry before then. As if it heard me a owl flew to him I crossed my fingers hoping it was my reply I was distracted by a beautiful Owl who dropped a letter in front of me I recognized Narcissa Malfoy's elegant hand writing I laughed at her haste to write me back slid it in the pocket of Draco's cloak giving a small giggle ( I don't think I'll ever take it off now). I would read it during History of magic and start my reply to her. I forgot about Draco receiving a letter it might not be my reply anyway. Lunch wore down I walked into History of Magic took my seat pulling out Narcissa Malfoy's reply.

Dear Hermione,

I shall call you By your Name only if you do the same call me Narcissa or Cissy please! This is indeed wonderful news I sware your decision is between us we have our first mother in law daughter in law secret I'm so excited and pleased my idiot son chose wisely! This is so wonderful as soon as you and Draco pick out a wedding Date we are going to have to go dress shopping (that is if I can get out of the rest of my house arrest sentence at my hearing this Friday) Oh and I do hope you will consider having it here at the Manor I just finished remodeling it but I understand if you chose someplace else. I am so ecstatic to welcome you to our family oh I can't wait for it! I love that you are willing to forgive me and love that you are giving our family the much needed light it needed. Talk soon love lots.

Cissy.

I laughed after reading the letter she was so happy she jumped around She seemed truly happy with me as her Daughter in law it warmed my heart that she accepted so readily. I pulled my Parchment ink and quill out and began writing her.

Dear Cissy,

I'm glad that you approve of me and Draco and consider me part of the family even thou I'm technically not yet. It makes me miss my mother terribly but knowing I have Molly Weasley and now you as mother figures makes me feel so blessed. My mother would have been ever so grateful for your support and care towards me. Oh dear me if I continue that I may cry again. I hope your hearing goes well and you'll be able to help me pick a dress and we get to spend time bonding in person instead of these letters not that I mind letters but It'd just be nice to speak in person. History of magic is almost over (shh don't tell the professor I haven't been listening i can only handle Binns so long before I fall asleep.) So I'll send this off during my free period which is next. Talk to you soon!

Love,

Hermione

Folding the letter up I slipped it in to my robe pocket and slid Cissy's letter in my bag. Binns dismissed us we fled the room I took the stairs up to the owlery Sent my letter off and made my way back to my dorm for my hour free period.

(Draco's pov)

I walked to my dorm I shared with my fiance reading the one word that made my entire life I absently gave the portrait of my Godfather the password walked in and found myself looking at her sitting book in hand on the sofa reading content.

"You said yes to me?" I asked hardly believing my luck She looked up.

"Damn did Cissy tell you she swore she'd keep it a secret until you received my reply." She answered a little miffed I was baffled she addressed my mother by her nickname.

"Mother didn't say anything I just got your reply." I said waving it in the air. She smiled pleased that mother hadn't broken her word.

" Oh good I'm glad Cissy kept her word I feared based on her exuberant reply to my letter that she mentioned it. What does it say about when we have to marry by or does it say anything else." She asked

"You accepted me!" I asked again still shocked she laughed putting her book down standing and walking over to me hesitantly hugged me laying her head on my chest I returned her embrace.

"Corse I did silly I'd rather you then the other candidates they had for me." She giggled

" What horrid people did they give you to chose from?" I asked breathing in the strawberry sent of her hair.

" Victor Krum and Cormac McLaggen were my other choices." She said snuggling in to me more. I was stunned she chose me over a fellow Gryffindor and a famous Bulgarian seeker both of who she dated.

"Wow What did they do to piss you off enough to say yes to me." I asked still stunned.

"In all honesty I chose you because I thought we had a better connection then I have with the other two. And well the only reason I dated McLaggen was to prove that I was capable of getting a guy I never liked him quite the opposite he was annoying selfish self centered ass. Victor was pleasant but we had no chemistry he'd rarely talk to me. I'd rather have a partner who could match me someone with a brain. And well even when you were insulting me I enjoyed matching wits with you I'd rather spend the rest of my life with arguing instead of silence besides he let his fame get to his head became almost as bad as McLaggen." She replied.

" I see so based on the fact that I can keep you on your toes you'll marry your enemy." I laughed

" We aren't enemy's anymore Draco I that's in the past and I thought we were a rather good team last night handling an army of kids and only having one bruise . You have also not insulted me for a couple years. I enjoyed the conversation on the train here and thought why not you deserve another chance." She spoke happy.

"Well that's good. Are you happy with this love?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes I am more then you know come sit with me till next class?" She asked I nodded allowing her to sit me on the sofa she collected her book and sat in my lap side ways leaning into my chest.

"So will you go to the Ball with me?" I asked hesitantly placing my arms around her.

"Well considering I'm your fiance that's a given that I'm going with you." She laughed.

"I'll have to write Mother and get your ring from her for you." I laughed with her.

"Ring?" She looked at me head turning from her book.

" Yes the Malfoy family has a tradition of using a family heirloom ring . No reason to brake tradition then I'll buy you your own wedding ring for the ceremony. Oh speaking of the letter said that we have to have the wedding by the 3 month deadline." I said

"Oh good Lets wait till after Friday to chose that way we know wether or not Cissy will be able to make it. She wants to take me dress shopping." She smiled.

"As you wish love I'm glad your getting along with Mother. I'm sure she enjoys speaking with you." I smiled letting her turn back to her book man I could get use to holding her while she read. I squeezed her happy to finally have her were I want her.

"I'm gonna speak to McGonagall about living arrangements I hope she'll let us stay here in the head dorm." She spoke I hummed content not caring either way as long as she was with me.

( Same time as Draco Blaise pov)

I strode into the Slytherin common room avoiding everyone to collapse on my bed in my dorm. My body still tingling from having Ginny pressed fully in to me how it craved to have her to have her fully on me was heaven I hit my head "Damn Blaise snap out of it she's technically taken you know she never would have picked you idiot you had to ask she was so damn happy. A sharp tap interrupted my thoughts I sighed standing to unlatch the window a owl flew in dropping a letter on my bed then flew away. I snatched the letter up not delaying the inevitable opened it and read I dropped to my knees in disbelief She had said yes to me chose me before I saved her she chose me over another. Tears streamed down my face at the relief that flooded I get to marry the woman I've been desperately in love with since the moment I saw her I was a damn lucky man I gotta find her, shit class after dinner I'll catch her after dinner Yes and plan from there I was gonna enjoy the chase for her heart.

(Harry pov at dinner)

My head had been filled with the image of tearing hazel eyes filled with such fear and sadness i was unable to concentrate on anything managing to get thru all my classes on automatic pilot Potions would have been a disaster had I not asked Snape for help yesterday I was creating another half-blood prince in my newer advanced Potion making book. He even went as far as to give me all his created spells which I dutifully wrote down in the margins of the book swearing I would pass em down along with my Invisibility Cloak. He only gave me the short cuts one at a time but giving me the instructions for the potion Slughorn had planed for todays lesson. He must have over heard his replacement's lesson plan and noticed my inner turmoil the man could always see thru me. A barn owl flew towards me while I idly played with my dinner I untied the letter it flew off I slid the envelope in my pocket as another familiar owl landed on my shoulder it was Andromeda's owl barring her update on My Godson Teddy She agreed to raise him till I finished school and got a steady job and house. I had number 12 Grimmauld place the Weasley's helped me make it habitable found a way to get rid of all the portrait's including Mrs. Black's thou I allowed Kreacher to keep it on the condition he kept her quiet and didn't listen to any orders from her He agreed and so far he had kept his end of the deal. I ripped Andromeda's letter open a photo was tucked in it I flipped it over and busted up laughing there was My god son standing in a puddle of ink his clothing soaked black his hair bubble gum pink the way his mother typically wore it with a I'm innocent look plastered over his toddler face lip quivering. Hermione cocked a eye brow at me I was laughing so hard I couldn't speak just handed the photo she joined me in laughing passing the photo to Ginny who laughed to then she passed it to Ron who rolled with laughter.

"Oh God he's defiantly your Godson Harry." He roared handing me the photo I stood walking up the way to the teachers table and handing the photo to the other two people in the room who loved my beloved Godson. First was Hagrid he beamed at the little boy chuckling fondly then I took it to Professor McGonagall who surprisingly started laughing so hard tears rolled down her face the entire hall fell silent shocked at the ever stern headmistress laughing at a photo her voice filled the hall as she spoke between her laughter.

"That boy is certainly your Godson Harry not even two years old and already causing trouble he is gonna be a handful when he's ready to come to school Hahaha I hope I'm retired by then." She laughed

"And miss out seeing him bounce up to your office with candy for you squealing when he comes in 'aunty minny I got some chocolate'? Tut tut I'm disappointed Professor. " I mimicked her harsh tut smiling broadly that set her off again along with my friends laughing at the mental image of a 11 year old boy with bubble gum pink hair a pigs nose hands full of chocolate for McGonagall. I took my picture turning away from the laughing woman I beamed proudly down at my Godson feeling a slight ache in my heart that Remus and Tonks wouldn't get to see him grow up I kept walking past the tables my mind else were.

"Harry you forgot Dromeda's letter you ok?" Hermione ran up grabbing the back of my robes I stoped when I felt the tug I turned she handed me the letter I took it her voice came again.

"Harry?" I shook my head giving her a sad smile.

"I miss them I miss Remus so much Mione it kills me that he's never gonna see Teddy never teach him how to take care of himself how to fight how to cast a Patronus it should be me Mione I should be dead not him not Tonks." This must have made her angary never piss off Hermione Granger she slapped me across the face I looked up at her seeing her cry for me.

"How can you say that Harry James Potter your alive to take care of that boy to give him what you never had a father that's why Remus named you Godfather He knew how much you'd love Teddy and want those things for him! He left Teddy to you because He loved you Harry! Remus loved you and knew you would Die for Teddy that you would give up everything to make sure Teddy was happy and Safe!" She screamed tears falling in anger I softened at my sisters rage knowing she was rite I reached out my free hand brushing her tears away. I looked up to see Draco Pansy and Ron standing behind her.

"Yeah mate Mione's right Harry Remus knew what he was doing when he named you godfather. You are a great Father to Teddy don't think we didn't know you disappeared to Andromeda's every day for a few hours I found you there one day Sprawled on Andromeda's sofa passed out with a blue haired Teddy passed out on your chest I took this that day." Ron said pulling out his wallet and pulling out a photo of just what he said he added after I took the picture. "I meant to give it to you I forgot but I wanted to show you how much you need Teddy and how much he needs you Harry. Remus trusted you with him trusted you to show him what you learned from Him. There is no one better suited to raise Teddy think Harry if not for you who is gonna tell Teddy Stories of Remus of how his father was a great wizard and died to help make this new world for him. Who would describe Remus better then you James your Father is dead so is Sirius you are the only one who can. Wouldn't you have loved to have had Sirius or even Remus growing up to tell you stories of James instead of waiting 13 years for them. Waiting 13 years for your Father figures to be a part of your life you should know that's why Remus wanted it to be you. I reckon it was his way of trying to make up the 13 years he didn't get to see you Harry." I gapped at my best friend the redhead smiled at me .

"Wow Ron that was." I mumbled

"Please I can come up with em occasionally to I may not be smart like Hermione or Ballsy like you. But I get why Remus left Teddy to you I can't fathom any one better and I'm not even his dad Mate. So stop bloody feeling sorry for yourself use that ballsy courage your famous for and go back to flashing Teddy's picture to any one who will look like the ridiculously proud Father you are." Ron said slapping me on the back I blinked smiling at him

"See dummy even Ron knows how much you love little Teddy come on lets all go up to mine and Draco's common room and you can brag about him some more maybe annoy Severus again with your pictures you know how he enjoys that." Hermione beamed

"Maybe tomorrow Mione I should read Andromeda's letter and reply to it oh shit I gotta read this one too from the ministry probably my conformation letter. I forgot about it when Andromeda's owl dropped this off ." I said pulling the other out .

"Oh Merlin what if she wont take Teddy in?" Ron burst suddenly I looked at him trying not to glance at Pansy.

"Well if its the girl I chose I think she'll be understanding and care for Teddy as much as I do. If its the other then she'll have to bloody suck it up I will not give up that boy for that stuck up broken girl that cannot let her dead boyfriend stay dead." I said

"Your kidding she was your other choice you didn't tell me that Harry James Potter I know why you chose the one you did but you never told me your other choice was Her! How dare that insensitive back stabbing wench be your other choice. " Hermione yelled

"Wow Mione I'm sorry its not like it matters any way doesn't matter who the other choice was I still would have made the same decision. It was just sprinkles on the already iced cake to turn her down." I said trying to calm down the mad witch so i turned it around on her.

"In any case shouldn't you be worried about Krum coming to tomorrow knowing your luck he'll be the chaperone for Durmstrang."I laughed at her as she hit me playfully.

"Well lucky me I have My fiance to keep him and McLaggen off me." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh ya who's the lucky guy? You told us you had three choices but you never told us the third was the one you chose." Ron asked.

"Funny you should ask Weasley cus I'm standing rite here I think I'm more then capable of keeping that Bulgarian ass hole off her." Draco's voice spoke making me whip to him.

"YOU!" I gasped

"Got a problem with it?" he cocked and eyebrow at me

"Hell no one less worry off me Draco I trust you to look out for her and give her everything she deserves." I smiled placing a hand to her shoulder Pansy shrieked tackling Hermione in a great hug.

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione that's awesome!" She cried

"Well I wanted to tell the boy's first seeing's as they can be stubborn and I wasn't sure how they'd take it." Hermione said giggling happier then I've seen her in a long time.

"I approve congratulations little Sister." I turned to the duo kissed Hermione's forehead Ron just nodded.

"I was um Harry would you walk me down the Isle and give me away?"she asked I looked down at her taking both girls in my arms and squeezing as tight as I could.

" I thought you'd ask Arthur to do that." I said with all honesty.

"Well I do love him like a dad Harry but he's not you in my heart you have a bigger roll in my life your my brother forever we have been thru so much together thick and thin hell or high water and we always will do that together. You have been my truest most loyal friend. That's why I want it to be you to give me away to stand by my side thru a good day like you do for all the bad ones." She replied tears falling which set me off I held Pansy and Hermione tears streaming down my face.

" I will always stand with you Hermione nothing will change that were ever you want me to I'm there." I said voice thick

" I know thank you Harry." she said smiling and crying at the same time just like me. I let them go brushing Hermione's face free of tears she laughed and wiped mine away I laughed stepping back retrieving my letters and pictures from Ron I must have dropped them and he'd picked em up I put them in my pocket.

"bye see you later." I said turning to walk away

"Harry are you going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked

" I don't know that will depend why?" I asked turning to face her.

"Well I'm trying to plan our visit to Godric's hollow if your home at Grimmauld place it will be much easier to get you there as your room is two doors down from mine and Apparate directly into the cemetery. They deserve flowers and last year I swore to them I would bring you back next year you and me just like last year." she smiled giving me a small smile I rushed foreword grabbed her around the waist picking her up off the floor and holding her to me.

"What would I do without you reading my mind Hermione?" I whispered she giggled and I set her down.

"You'd be a complete basket case Harry and well in all honesty probably dead."

She laughed.

"Damn that's right he almost got me in the hollow." I laughed turning away and walking up the stair to the 7th floor to the room of requirements thinking to myself as I passed it three times. ' I need someplace private were I can read and reply to my letters without interruption' on the third pass the door appeared I opened it glad to see the room still worked I didn't see or hear the disillusioned person following me they rushed in the room behind me I didn't notice. Inside the room was a plush arm chair a fire crackled in the fire place parchment quills and ink lined a large display like bookcase another book case stood filled with what I guess were blank books. I walked over and pulled a soft leather one out it was similar to Riddle's journal I flipped it open blank pages greeted me i put it back maybe I'd take it and fill it with Severus's spells later.

" I love this room." I spoke to myself grabbing a hard back book to write on a bottle of ink and a quill read Andromeda's letter wrote my reply folding the letter up and slipping it in my pocket. I took the other out turning it over in my hands a few times not opening it I wished there was someone I could talk to about it other then my friends someone I trusted when a familiar voice spoke.

" Your entire future rests in such a small object again. Quite like the prophecy once did?" i looked up at the voice a large portrait had replaced the fire place Albus Dumbledore sat life sized in front of hands folded resting on his lap exactly the same way he had in real life I smiled at the man.

"Albus this room is truly amazing." I said addressing the older man by his first name he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes it is Harry my friend now back to the letter in your hand which by my guess holds your future in it." the deep familiar voice spoke to me.

"Not easy to distract you and yes it does all of my life has been dictated for me already the reason I wanted to beat Tom so bad was to free myself of a written future to save others from a written future I wanted it to end with me and him Albus." I said he nodded understanding

" Ah Harry I do forget how young you are way to often in our friendship. You who have shouldered a grown wizards burden since you were 11. You have proven to me over and over that you should never be underestimated you learned a N.E.W.T level spell at 13 you faced danger over and over and over . Yet you have no real knowledge of the world I forget those deplorable relatives of yours literally locked you away from the world until I sent Hagrid to get you. This law is nothing new it has been a law that has been on and off over the years my own grandparents were wed this way after a war the law abolished when the wizard numbers were up this has happened over the years since the beginning of our history I do not expect this law to ever go completely away. It is a by product of evil trying to take over. While it is outdated it is unfortunately necessary even I see the sense in the law."He spoke confirming my worries.

"I see you really have a talent for rubbing salt in my wounds all the time ." I said icily he chuckled.

"Ah well that is the privilege of the old Harry ." He replied eyes twinkling

" Well I know of one old man who excels at it I sware he dose it to get me riled up." I snapped back at him He laughed again slightly louder.

"Yes you and Severus were my favorites to play with ." He confirmed

" Poor Sev its a wonder he didn't kill you sooner you senile old fool and I wonder at my own sanity for being loyal to you even now. Thou I will give you this whenever you set a plan and drug me in it I usually did end up coming out of it so there is that." I said rubbing my nose with my thumb and fore finger he laughed again not offended he knew my insults were not meant as such but were merely a way i expressed my frustration with him.

"Open the blasted letter Harry your driving me crazy." He laughed

"Driving you crazier is my mission." I teased the old man he chuckled but I did as he said opening it and reading it with relief. I sat back more settled and content then ever I couldn't help but smile.

"Good news?" He smiled

"Better then good I got the hand of the witch I wanted." I said leaning in to the chair and added "I know your gonna ask so I'll say it before you do I asked for the hand of Pansy Parkinson I have always thought she was pretty she has also changed for the good. I just hope she'll accept Teddy." I said

"Ah yes little Teddy Lupin your Godson how is he?" the old wizard beamed I pulled the pictures out of my pocket stood and brought them closer for him to see. He laughed

" I see he takes after his Godfather a little troublemaker , he looks so much like Remus but that hair he's a metamorphmagus like his mother." He smiled fondly at the boy.

"Yes he does most of the time he has pink hair occasionally he'll do blue or green but seeing the photos of Tonks at Andromeda's he copy's her pink it is amusing to watch a mini Remus run down the hall with Pink hair. He loves to fly I take him up on the Firebolt Hermione and Andromeda get mad but he likes the wind it makes him laugh and giggle. I miss him Albus him and Sirius I wish they were here with me I would give anything to have them both standing with me at my wedding."I said sadly.

"And your parents?" He asked

"Well of corse but I never knew them its easier to take them not being there cus they have always not been there. But to have Sirius to know him love him know he would kill for me die for me and then to fuck up and loose him after only 4 years I would have joined him if i could have. Remus wouldn't let me he pulled me back reminding me that I still had someone. I had Remus for another year and then he was gone to. It scares me cus everyone I love ends up dead the number of times I almost killed Hermione and Ron just last year scares the hell out of me . And Teddy I love him so much so deeply I'm scared that he'll slip thru my fingers to I'm afraid to love the woman I'm gonna marry for the same I fear I already care to much about her. I want them both Albus they were my Fathers I need them now more then ever my head is so full of blood and war I need the light they always brought me the hope and faith and love they had for me" I said glancing at the photos in my hand tears falling down my face.

"That is the pain of we fools who love so deeply my friend when we lose someone we love it makes life seem dark and barren. You are wrong about one thing Harry you haven't lost them they live in you the resurrection stone brought them to you in the last moments did it not? The Resurrection Stone dose not pull them from the land of the dead Harry it pulls them from your heart and shows you them from the depths of your heart and soul. They reside in your soul Harry see for your self I warn you again about that mirror I will only allow the room to produce it for you this once." He said pointing to a tall mirror that stood by the window that was not there I gasped.

"The Mirror of Erised I thought it was broken." I said standing and walking over to it pausing then standing in front of it. It wasn't the same as it was last time last time I was surrounded by the Potters only this time it was my dead family Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, even Severus and Albus. I touched the mirror looking to the handsome faces of my surrogate Fathers first Sirius who laughed a arm carelessly around James the other in his hair pushing the black locks back. Then to Remus who waved at me kind and happy looking like he was a second from giving me a lecture that I would dutifully sat thru hanging on his every word. Then to my Third surrogate Father Albus looking exactly like his portrait jovial and serene. Then fourth to Severus he stood behind Lily but when my attention turned to him he put his arm on her shoulder she stepped back he sank into a crouch to look me directly in the eye his Dark ones sparkled I smiled back at him sparring my real father a glance nodding to him then nodding to lily who stood with one hand on my shoulder the other on Severus's who was still crouched. I tore my gaze away after what felt like a eternity realizing that the crazy old man was rite I didn't need a mirror or a stone they were there at all times with me. I walked back over to the chair facing the portrait .

" You have always had a strange interaction with that mirror Well?" Albus asked

" I am one lucky man I had more fathers then anyone could imagine I had five vastly different men love and teach me different things over the years. I am a lucky man thank you Albus." I said softly he caught it nodding not speaking anymore I stood walking to the shelves and pulling out a black soft leather bound book perfect for writing all of Severus's spell's and their affects down. I held the book bidding Albus good night and walked out of the room feeling better then ever.

Hey hope you like the story had it for a long time recently just found the memory card for it so ya there you go...


	3. Chapter 3

(Next day Hermione pov)

I woke feeling a arm around my middle I turned over slowly remembering I had fallen asleep on the sofa sprawled next to Draco I burrowed in to his chest smelling his comforting sent. I looked up at his sleeping face content. I could get use to waking up in his arms it felt right like a puzzle price snapping together I fit into his tall broad shouldered muscular frame. He stirred waking up his silver eyes opened he looked down at me yawning.

"Morning what time is it?" He asked

"Early but we don't have classes today remember the other schools are coming so we could flee to your bed for another few hours I'm sure your back would appreciate it." I smiled placing a kiss on his jaw he sat up pulling me with him an loud cracks came as he did he groaned getting his feet under him he slid a arm under my knees lifting both of us off the sofa in a impressive display of his Quidditch muscle and walked us up the short stair to his bed were he sat swinging me over to lay down next to him he slipped his hand back up to pull me agents him.

"You know sweetie I have two legs I could have walked up." I said giving a small yawn.

"To early no more talk sleep now." he growled pressing his nose to the back of my neck burrowing into my hair. I gave a small laugh and complied snuggling myself closer to him. We laid for the next two hours till the magically magnified voice of McGonagall filled the school.

" The delegates form Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in a hour we will then all sit down for lunch please be assembled in front of the School in 45 minuets."

"Damn old bat its to bloody early."Draco's deep voice filled my ear.

" If you get up I'll let you take me up on your Nimbus." I tried to provoke him he was disappointed to learn about my flying phobia.

"Really?" He said trying hard to not to sound pleased.

"Yes now get your lazy butt up of you wont get any more Kisses today" He flung himself out of bed pulling out a clean button down shirt and pants I laughed slipping out of bed walking to my room closing and locking the door knowing my perverted fiance would try to peek. I unfastened his cloak laying it on the bed slipping out of my dirty robes and uniform I would just ware my under uniform it was to warm for both the uniform and robe and I'd have Draco's cloak on if I got cold I changed quickly putting on warm knee high socks and my favorite slightly heeled shoes. A knock came at the door I pulled my wand out of my robe pocket flicked it to the door.

"Come in" I called sliding my wand in to its skirt pocket My mom had thought of . Draco walked in to the room he smiled at me I smiled back noticing he had the same idea as me and ditch his outer robes he had on his other cloak his head boy badge pinned to it I unclasped mine from my dirty robes and pinned it over the Slytherin crest of my new cloak.

"Hey Mother sent this." He said holding a small plush box he sank to his knee opened the box revealing the ring and asked formally. "Hermione Granger will you marry me?" I giggled smiling.

" I already said yes silly." He beamed bouncing to his feet and sliding the ring on my left finger I looked at the antiqued ring as it magically adjusted to fit me perfect snug but not to tight. It was a large square cut emerald set in a silver band with two smaller diamonds set on both sides of it. I stood tippytoe and kissed Draco he returned my kiss.

"Let me put my hair up then well walk down." I smiled backing up and to my dresser grabbing a hair tie i put my wild hair in to a pony tail. Getting my hair off my face if I was gonna fly later i wanted it out of my face. I turned back to my bed swinging his cloak over my shoulders fastened it in place. Taking Draco's hand we walked out of the dorm together.

(Same time as Hermione Harry pov)

I flew in and out of the Quidditch goal looping quickly pushing my racing broom to its top speed pushing my reflexes to weave in and out for an hour testing my reaction times. This was some thing I did for fun it also kept me in top shape when I began to feel the pull in my muscles I shot away from the goals dived pulling up 5 feet from the ground I slowed to a leisurely pace then hung in the air allowed myself to fall from my broom to the soft pitch grass it fell next to me I unhooked my cloak and unbuttoned my shirt hot from the warm sun and exercise I sat up dragging the shirt from my over heated body the shirt was drenched in my sweat i tipped it to lay over my broom I stretched my sore body till a shadow fell over me I glanced up at the petit form of Pansy I jumped up forgetting I was shirtless.

"Pansy why are you here?" I asked confused she looked up at me

"I was watching you fly from the stands I saw you fall and thought you were hurt I came running." She blushed I smiled

"Oh no I did that on purpose I was just enjoying the air anyway I love flying I always felt like I belonged on a broom wind whipping around me. I get it from my dad." I said smiling at the girl then looking up at the clear sky.

" I've heard he was a great Seeker." She said I nodded

"Ya I've heard that to thou my Godfather would tell me stories on occasion I wish I could have gotten to see Him in action but I guess its a way of having a piece of him when I'm in the air I can almost hear his voice laughing Daft I know." I laughed

"No it's not I understand I was really close to my grandma we'd cook together she died just before second year but every time I step in to a kitchen I can her voice telling me a recipe or telling me its to soon to add the cream." she replied I looked down at her she had a tear on her face it broke something in me I reached out and brushed it away.

"Please don't cry Pansy it kills me to see you hurt come up with me I want to show you something." I said pointing up.

"I don't know I don't really like heights." She said looking worried

"I sware I will not let anything happen to you your safe with me." I promised she nodded I smiled walked over to my broom picking up my shirt putting it on buttoning it not embraced she had seen me half naked she was my fiance she'd have to get use to seeing me without a shirt as I slept without one. I spun remembering the ring in my pants pocket i turned to her.

"Pansy I have something for you." I said she looked confused I pulled the box from my pocket. "I bought it for you before I came to the pitch I was trying to figure out how to give it to you. And well if your trusting me enough to let me take you up then I think now is the rite time." I said kneeling opening the box turning it for her to see.

"I know we are being forced in to this quickly but I want to give you everything I can to make this easy for you I know I'm not what you had in mind when you pictured your groom but I'd like us to trust one another and communicate and grow to care for the other will you accept?" I asked softly she smiled took a step foreword placing her hands on my cheeks.

"To be honest Harry I've had a big crush on you since fourth year seeing you nearly get killed by that dragon I couldn't sleep for a month it scared me more then anything and when I got my petition letter and saw your name I about died I couldn't believe that you would want me. I replied to it without even reading the other name I still don't know who my other choice was but I have no regrets Harry and after you being so gallant to me the other night and now it only makes me adore you more. I know I can trust your words based on your previous actions and the fact that you love so deeply it hurts you so much to lose that you place everyone you love before your self you need someone to look after you. So yes I accept heart and soul." said kissing me softly on the lips I wrapped my arms around her knees box still in hand I lifted her in the air still kissing her we pulled away I let her slide down my body to stand. I pulled my arms away from her bringing the ring box around pulling the ring out I slid the ring on her left hand then brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"How on did you buy a ring?"She asked knowing that the barrier around the school prevented students from leavening without permission. I gave her a wicked playful smile she cocked a eyebrow at me.

"That my dear is a secret I will show you later lets just say for now I had help from my father and his two best friends." I laughed playfully she narrowed her eyes

"Fine I'll accept that answer for now but you will explain later now get your cloak and go for a bloody fly before I chicken out." She said pursuing her lips in a Hermione like way I did as I was told flicking my cloak around me picking up my broom and mounted motioning her to me she stepped to me hesitantly I made her sit in front of me so my arms wrapped around her to grip the broom she held on tightly I egged the broom up slowly letting her know I wouldn't do anything fancy or fly to fast she let herself relax into me trusting me to direct the broom Higher I flew out of the pitch towards the black lake I lowered the broom to fly across the lake only 3 feet from the flat surface I landed on the shore the same shore were I first cast a corporeal Patronus.

"This is one of my favorite places to think It holds a lot of meaning to me. I use to take walks thru the forest around the lake with Professor Remus Lupin he was a good friend of my Dad's he went to school with him he'd tell me everything he could about him and my Mum. We'd also have discussions about dada what spell worked best in any given situation I could tell Remus anything and he'd accept it . He was leery about teaching me but he taught me the Patronus spell I could only produce the silvery mist but I was stubborn he told me I didn't have to have it perfect that the mist would give me enough time to run if I needed . But then I told him why I feared Dementor's more then I ever feared Tom Riddle Voldermort to you. Every time a Dementor came near me I could hear the night Tom murdered my parents and tried to murder me I heard my Dad try to defend me and mum yelling at her to run. Hearing my Mum plead for my life she could have run she could have left me to die but she didn't she gave her life for me. I couldn't live with her voice in my ear her beautiful voice crying for me I couldn't do anything to help her. That's when I vowed I would never be that useless again I would learn to fight so I did. This is the place I stood where I first cast a corporeal Patronus this is were I found my Father inside me and not just seeing him in the mirror looking at me with my Mum's eyes I got to see him reflected in myself." I soke Pansy remained silent beside me I pulled my wand out faced the Lake and cast the Bright silver Stag from my wand It burst out trotting on the lake turning to me and Pansy

It cantred back raised its head to me jerking it to Pansy reaching to her with its great head it seemed to study her she was terrified. When It disappeared I began the story of the Marauders and of the map I explained about Remus and Wormtail how Sirius and dad became illegal animagus's large animals to keep Remus company how they made monthly adventures around Hogwarts discovered all the secret passages in and out and crafted the map. I pulled it out of my back pocket and showed her the amazing map.

" My Dad became the Stag Prongs, My Godfather Sirius was the great big Black Dog Padfoot he was bigger then Fang even, Peter or Wormtail was a rat and Moony the Werewolf was Remus." I said explaining the names on the map. When a magically enhanced voice of McGonagall came over the grounds.

" The delegates form Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in a hour we will then all sit down for lunch please be assembled in front of the School in 45 minuets."

"Will you take me to the Shack later?" Pansy asked I nodded

"Corse after lunch I'll have to run up to the tower first for something thou I should seriously know better then to leave school without it but I was in a hurry to get the ring no one saw me thou lucky Hermione taught me that Disillusionment charm thou I shouldn't have to use it." I said making her confused again I laughed and added. "Another family secret luv and another long story I'm sure your gonna get tired of all my long story's they all kinda tie together in the end but I don't keep secrets from family and your gonna become family mite as well tell them to you from the beginning." I said mounting the broom

"I'd like that Harry thou we don't have time now lets get back to the school you have to change your a mess luv I want you in a clean uniform and tie you can get the thing while you change that way you have it." She sat in front of me i laughed

"Yes dear." I said before taking off across the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco a hour later waiting for the other school's to arrive Hermione's pov)

"Draco love quit fidgeting they will be here soon then we can eat lunch together" I said trying to sooth my edgy fiance he was hungry and impatient never one to wait .

"I know these kids are driving me nuts thou they are making me hungrier make em stop." He growled back it was true the first years we stood behind were talking about food it made me hungry , the students from Beauxbatons had already arrived and had filed in the castle behind Hagrid and Madam Maxime who chatted like the old friends they were. Durmstrang still hadn't shown i was secretly pleased the longer they were the more I could avoid Viktor. Daniel had a hold of Draco's sleeve glaring at any of the other boys who got close to his hero Draco acted annoyed with the boy but was secretly pleased that the boy hero worshiped him he took care of the boy that had taken to him treating the boy like a little brother ruffling his hair even helping the boy with his home work yesterday.

I smiled at the pair warmed my heart to see Draco so natural with a kid. Hell he'd picked the boy up and set him on his shoulders when the boy spotted us walking down the stairs while the boy told me about his first day. Pansy and Harry had joined us just after the Beauxbatons students went inside Harry chatted with Draco, Pansy showed off her ring then gushed over mine I chatted with my new girl friend hardly noticing when Ginny showed up with Blaise Ginny joined us Blaise stood with Draco and Harry. Ginny screamed when she saw my ring laughing and talking I didn't see the pirate ship arrive from the depths of the lake nor did I see the person I was avoiding join Harry Blaise and Draco or most of the first years file in with the other students only a hand full remained. A small cry turned my attention to Sara the girl who had clung to me in the boats crying I flew to her taking her in my arms she clutched Draco's cloak.

"Sara honey are you ok what happened?" I questioned the girl she just cried I looked at the other first years.

"I saw what happened!" Daniel strode forward glaring at a Hufflepuff pointing at him then added. "Adam pushed her Miss Hermione!" I nodded watching all but the one boy standing.

"Thank you Daniel 5 points from Hufflepuff I expected better from Hufflepuff I will be speaking to Professor Sprout about your behavior Mr Mark it is not tolerated at all."I gave him my best Hermione glare the boy quivered going pale at my use of his last name and fled then I addressed Sara.

"Are you hurt Sara?" She shook her head.

"I'll take her up to the hospital wing Miss Hermione and have Madam Pomfrey take a look and give her a potion to calm her down I think she's just scared." Daniel volunteered a rustle of clothing and a pale hand on the boys shoulder alerted me to Draco's decision he'd give the boy a chance.

"Are you sure Daniel I really should be the one to?" I asked still looking at the boy.

"Yes I promises to take care of her Miss Hermione I'll take her up and stay with her until Madam Pomfrey says she can go then I'll take her to her common room and make sure she gets in." He said holding his hand out to the girl she lifted her head seeming to trust him based on either his words or because Draco backed him she gave me a watery smile nodding allowing the boy to take her hand Draco paused them kneeling to the boy.

"You better keep your promises I find out you didn't and you'll answer to me not Hermione Got it." The boy nodded smiling at his hero not even affected by Draco's tone I started laughing pulling Draco's cloak to my mouth trying to muffle the sound.

"I always keep my promises Draco I wont disappoint you or Miss Hermione." Daniel said pulling the little girl into the castle with him.

"Damn that boy reminds me of you Harry." Draco addressed my friend standing walking over to me holding his hand out for me as I laughed into the cloak I let him pull me up still laughing.

" I was just thinking the same thing. Mione its safe." Harry replied I dropped the cloak laughing out loud wiping the tears of hilarity from my face with my free hand as Draco still had the other.

" I never thought I'd see another 11 year old boy with as much guts as you Harry." I said turning to face my friend he smiled running a hand thru his hair nervously Pansy's hand in his other hand looking embraced.

"Me neither." Harry said I giggled again Blaise moved walking to Ginny who was rolling on the ground laughing when he moved he revealed Victor I was stunned but kept calm watching Blaise pick Ginny up and carry her still laughing form in to the castle which set me and Pansy off I leaned into Draco for support covering my laughing face with my left hand the cool silver of my engagement ring pressed in to my nose it comforted me. A hooting attracted my attention I uncovered my face to find Cissy's magnificent owl hovering in front of me I smiled at it unlacing my hand from Draco's and letting the owl use my arm to sit while I untied her letter I thanked the owl it flew off with a happy hoot. I opened the letter reading it Draco interrupted before I could read a word.

"And what does Mother have to say that she didn't say an hour ago." He said placing a hand around my waist. Taking the subtle cock of his head in Victor's direction the Bulgarian stood mad that I hadn't greeted him still assuming I was gonna marry him I smiled at my fiance taking his hint.

"She sends her love and hopes I like the ring and her wishes for Friday to come quicker poor Cissy she has got to be going crazy I hope they let her off I can't wait to go shopping with her for the wedding thou I suspect I will have to keep an eye on her or she'll buy to much to extravagant and flashy I want simple." I said he nodded As I put the letter in my pocket for later.

"Yes I know love but its what ever you want don't forget and let Mother dictate she tends to get to excited she's been screaming her excitement from the Manor roof since you said yes." He rolled his eyes I laughed.

"Bah I didn't let Bellatrix push me around I wont let Cissy but I will take her choices in to account I always make my decision based on what I think is best for me and no stubborn Malfoy will change that you should know that Draco." I smiled

"Yes love I recall and had the broken nose to prove it but I still love you." He chuckled leaning in to kiss me softly I returned it my hand sliding into his blond hair.

"That's my sister your snogging in front of me just because I gave my consent doesn't mean I can't revoke it." Harry cleared his throat making me and Draco look at him.

"Yes it does Harry because you know it'd make Hermione unhappy if you did and that I'm becoming one of your best friends you want what is best for me which is Hermione so your stuck between a hard place and a harder place. I'm going to kiss my fiance so you can either watch or walk away." Draco said smiling at Harry who cussed muttering about stupid smart people Draco laughed.

"Your just mad that you aren't number two and that I 'am and I enthralled your little sister with my witty repartee." Draco said smugly

"Is that why I'm marring you I thought it was because I loved your Mother." I laughed.

"That is a reason but your marring me because I'm charming, Handsome, Intelligent, I can keep you on your toes, and know how to sweep you off your feet with the minimal amount of effort on my part and that infuriates and confuses you. And you keep coming back for more which assures me that you love me." He said logically smug cocking a blond eyebrow at me.

"Damn cant argue with that logic you are easy on the eyes." I laughed as did Pansy Draco growled in his deep voice it was kinda sexy and the look on Victor's face was priceless his mouth was hanging wide I had never spoken to him they way I was with Draco.

"Woman has a smart mouth I'm gonna have to fix that." He grinned evilly I knew what he was thinking I laughed pulling out of his grip running he laughed a great barking like sound and took off after me catching me in only a few seconds I cursed.

"Damn your Quidditch reflexes I can't run from you or Harry for that matter you are slightly faster then Harry on your feet thou I didn't even have a second head start no fair Draco." I pouted in his arms

" I'm sorry my love shall I give you a two second head start next time ?" He laughed silver eyes dancing joyfully.

"Yes Now carry me to lunch." I commanded he obliged sweeping me up in his arms.

"Yes my love anything else I can do to please my lady?" He said regally

"Yes I want a kiss from My prince." I giggled turning my face to his.

"My pleasure anything to please my princess." He smiled kissing me for a moment then braking it when Pansy giggled we turned to see Her on Harry's back being piggy backed He waited for Draco to stride over to when Draco did He started walking the same pace as Draco the four of us left Victor in the dust talking and laughing. We strode in to the great hall and all sat down at the far end of Gryffindor table with Blaise and Ginny and ate lunch chatting.

"So Pansy what are you and Harry gonna do after lunch?" Ginny asked as she glanced at Blaise.

"Were taking the Marauders advice and gonna find a nice cozy place to relax." She said cryptically I raised a eyebrow at Harry who shrugged.

"She wanted to see the place we meet Padfoot sorry Mione I told her about them I thought she should know you and Ginny are welcome to fill Draco and Blaise in when your comfortable with it." He said

"Well I wanted to ask you before I jumped in to say anything after all." i replied

"How about you and Draco join us that way you can give your perspective on it as well. You and Blaise are welcome to Ginny."He added

"That's a good Idea Draco can take me on his broom after sound good?"I asked Draco nodded mouth full of sandwich Harry was stunned.

"Your willingly going into the air you hate flying you'll only fly if you have to and only with me or Kingsley." He was stunned

"I trust him besides I promised. How about it Ginny?"I said seriously turning to the Redhead she frowned.

"Well in all honesty guys besides the war I was only really apart of your adventures twice The chamber and the ministry all the stuff with the Marauder's Sirius the order Remus Snape and the Hollows are all you Harry and Ron it had nothing to do with me while I know. It's Harry's place to divulge it to Blaise not mine."She said.

"Yes but Blaise is gonna be a big part of your life Gin and your a big part of ours there for I trust him to know the details its for you."Harry said logically Ginny looked at Blaise.

"What ever you think is best luv if you don't want me to know yet that's ok." He replied

"Ok." she consented nodding to Harry.

"Speaking of Ron where is he I haven't seen him since yesterday" I asked.

"Oh he and Millicent are getting to know one another he said he'd tell her everything when he trusted her enough smart on his part they already moved in to their apartment in the family wing they've been shut up in there since I caught them at breakfast he said they were tentitively becoming friends getting use to each other." Harry said I nodded proud Ron was taking it slow.

"do you have to get it?" I asked he knew what I was talking about.

"No Pansy made me put on a tie so I grabbed it while changing." He said unbuttoning one of his shit buttons so I could see the silver material of his cloak then buttoned it up saying."I wish there was a better way to carry it I get hot carrying it all the time." I put a hand to my chin thinking

"Harry do you still carry that Moleskin bag Hagrid gave you?" I asked he nodded then catching on to my thinking

"Do you think it'll work thou I would hate to have the pouch ruined." he asked

"Harry have I ever let you down?" I countered

"No never just be careful." He said pulling the pouch out of his shirt pocket he opened it removing the map and mirror piece he kept in it then handed me the bag I took it smiling reassuringly I drew my wand tapping the bag to see it the charm already placed on it would react when having another spell placed on it I smiled at its reaction then non-verbally placed the undetectable extending charm.

"Hand me the cloak I want to see if it worked." He unbuttoned his shirt glancing around pulling it out making sure no one saw handing it to me I folded the cloak like I normally would and slipped it perfectly in to the bag I beamed Harry laughed when I handed just the pouch back he took it placing the map and mirror in with the cloak.

"I should know by now to not underestimate you. Your a genius thanks" He smiled placing the pouch in to his pocket again and buttoning it up so it wouldn't fall out.

"Of corse I am now you have no reason to not carry it with you." I grinned he leaned foreword waving us in.

"Ok I'll take Ginny and Pansy under the cloak they are shorter and will be easier to maneuver Hermione you Disillusion yourself Draco and Blaise and bring them down after ten minuets go slow." Harry instructed

"Got it I'll take the guys over to the first hall hide in the alcove off there preform the charm what's the password?" I asked He cocked a eyebrow pulling out the pouch again opening it pulling the map out he glanced around the hall again then muttered.

"I solemnly sware I am up to no good." the map appeared he pored over it until I pointed to the hall I meant he nodded seeing then added in a louder voice "Dissendium behind the equestrian painting ah instead of waiting 10 minuets take the map and wait till we disappear from it that should be enough time but." He said and I cut him off taking the map.

"Make sure I wipe It clean ok you three go first come on guys." I said pulling Draco who pulled Blaise we hurried to the alcove we climbed in and waited I kept my eyes on the map when Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, And Ginny Weasley disappeared from the map I tapped the map.

"Mischief Managed" I said the map wet blank and stowing it in my pocket i turned to the boys the said . "Ok link arms you two stay together or well get lost Draco take my hand then I'll preform the charm." they did as I said figuring I'd hurt them if they didn't do as I said I smiled taking Draco's hand firmly and saying.

"Stay together no matter what that way if I lose you I can easily find you with the map got it." they nodded to thrilled to speak they vibrated with joy at breaking the rules with the goody goody Gryffindor's. I rolled my eyes and placed the charm on Blaise first then Draco then Me. "Ok keep up I'll pull Draco, Draco pulls Blaise Not to fast ok lets go." I said as we sneaked out of the alcove out the entrance hall out the front door across the lawn I stoped a few feet in front of the whomping willow flicked my wand charmed a broken branch to press the knot on the tree so it froze I led the boys thru the hole at its base down the tunnel and in to the Shack I stoped again Undoing the charm on me using my hand that was in Draco's to find his head undid his letting go so I could find Blaise's arm then undid his charm the stepped away looking around.

"Dude Drake were In the Shrieking Shack this is awesome." Blaise said finding Ginny sitting on a transfigured Sofa most likely her handy work he laughed sitting with her. I looked around at what was left Harry stood by the fire place a enchanted fire in it and Pansy sitting in a wood chair.

"Stand up for a sec please Pansy." I asked she stood confused I waved my wand The chair transfigured into a plush two seater Harry smiled Pansy laughed thanking me I nodded turning to the broken sofa flicking my wand It transformed into a enormous chair knowingly Draco sat down I slid my wand into its pocket pulling the map out and handing it to Harry then sat down in Draco's lap he welcomed me with a kiss to my temple.

"So Harry were do you want to begin?" I asked

"Well since some of the crap happened in the muggle world I think I should start with My aunt Petunia and Dudley but First I'm thirsty."He said

"Harry the..."He cut me off.

"I know but that's were House elf's come in handy. Kreacher!"I was taken aback as the aged elf popped in to the room he bowed to Harry.

"Master Harry How can Kreacher serve you." he looked up at my friend who looked at the old elf fondly.

"Yes Kreacher I was wondering If you would please bring me and my friends here a butterbeer?"He asked the elf gently the old elf looked around the room seeing Ginny He bowed to her then he turned to me bowing so deep his nose touched the floor.

"Miss Hermione how good to see you." He yelped

"It's lovely to see you I'm looking forward to Christmas again at Grimmauld you will allow me to help you again in the kitchen I hope?" I smiled at the old elf.

"Kreacher would be honored Miss the house is rather quiet with you and Master Harry gone Kreacher cannot wait to have you both home." He gushed. Harry laughed I nodded

"Yes I am to but I'm so very thirsty Kreacher would you kindly get me a cola instead of a Butterbeer." I asked He nodded disappearing with a crack I looked up at Harry who smiled and nodding agreement at my silent question.

"Ok one question why does Po...Harry have a House elf wasn't your mother's family muggle isn't that who you were raised by."Blaise asked.

"Yes Blaise you are correct but I had a Wizard Godfather thou and he was a pureblood when he died I inherited his family home and the elf along with it. Everything will come clear as I tell the story." He replied

"Ok granted but why does the elf take Hermione's orders more seriously then yours?" It was another good question Harry looked at me I nodded allowing him.

"Since the end of the war Hermione has lived in my house has come to find a home there the reason he takes her orders more serious is well after her parents died she shut down and did everything as normal she cooked and cleaned not that she had to but in her stare of mind she just did it on instinct noticing Hermione not eating he started making her favorite dishes in hopes of coxing her out it worked apparently something he made tasted so much like how her Mother made it she finally broke down crying she fell to the floor and when Kreacher ..." He was interrupted by another crack the elf handed a drink to each person he handed me a cola my favorite. I thanked him giving the elf a small kiss to the head.

" Thank you Kreacher you didn't have to get my favorite i would have taken what was at the house." I said smiling at the little elf.

"It was nothing Miss Hermione it pleases Kreacher to care for you." He said disappearing i nodded to Harry he picked up the thread of his story.

"Kreacher practically flew to Hermione apologizing for making it so bad he grabbed a stool to punish himself with she grabbed the stool from him and pulled the elf into a hug thanking him over and over for reminding her of something he was so startled he actually hugged her back since then Hermione started healing and Kreacher stood over her every second pulling her away from cleaning to the Library making her sit with some tea and a book then questioning her on what she read slowly he drew her back to herself when she came back fully one morning she bounced down the stairs kissing my cheek and then his bidding us good morning sat started eating at lightning speed saying she was late that she wanted to get to the public library as she had read all the book in the house she left the house with a kiss to both of us and was out the door before either of us could blink ."Harry finished.

" I didn't need someone to talk to I just needed someone who understood me and Kreacher did he knew without asking that I needed to be reminded of home so he made me a home in Grimmauld so quit harping Ginny I repeat I am hurt they are gone but I have a home and I am proud to call it my home and I am more thankful for that home than anything and even thou I may move from that home someday that day may be sooner then I wanted but Grimmauld will always be my home." I vented to the redhead Harry sat there laughing.

"Of corse Grimmauld is your home Mione you are my sister and it will always wait for you and be there when you need it." Harry smiled serenely I jumped up off Draco's lap crossed the room to Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek .

"You are the best brother in the world Harry James Potter I love you so much." I said hugging him tight.

"I love you to Mione Just promises next time you need it don't hesitate just come ." He said gazing into my eyes his emerald green filled with worry.

"Yes Harry i promise." I said walking back to Draco he welcomed me with a kiss on the lips as I sat back on his lap content.

"Ah so now to the beginning I guess to start My aunt Petunia she was only a littler older then My Mum she was so jealous of my mother's powers that by the time Mum was sent to Hogwarts she resented all magic and turned her back on what she had so longed for when I turned up at my aunt and uncle's door My elder cousin Dudley was already a spoiled self centered prat they spared me house room and grudgingly raised me i never thought that anything like this would ever happen not even in my best dreams which at the time were really kinda sad now that I look back I grew up with complete ignorance to everything I didn't know who Voldermort was I didn't even know who I was or have any inkling of what I was to become. When I got my Hogwarts letter she about died when she saw the crest they managed to keep the letters from me for a month Hagrid came for me and took me away from my Aunt and Uncle at least for the school year it was enough for me. And I was given the first gift I ever received from my first friend ever Hagrid gave me my beautiful owl Hedwig both of whom have been a loyal friends to me. Then I made my second friend in Ron I was euphoric growing up I was never allowed friends Dudley would practically kill anyone who tried. Then Mione follow soon after hard to not be friends with someone after hitting a mountain troll in the head with its own club an escaping death. How did we get interested in the third floor corridor and what Fluffy was guarding again Mione."Harry asked looking to me to fill in the part he forgot.

"It was the Night Draco challenged you to that stupid duel me and Neville were locked out of the common room and had to go with you remember He told Filch and we had to make a runner we ended up on the third floor then with Peeves who yelled we hid in the room with Fluffy. You all didn't notice him standing on a trapdoor until I said something then we all wanted to know. Then it became a matter of getting the stone first to try to keep it safe. We were a bunch of daft kids and almost got ourselves killed." I filled in Harry laughed Pansy and Blaise were shocked I couldn't see Draco but he was a lot harder to shock.

"Ya but good thing we did Voldermort almost came back that night If we hadn't he mite have killed everyone rite then and there just for the hell of it." Harry said pausing thinking

"That fucking Diary Malfoy slipped in my cauldron."Ginny's voice was hard.

"Yes that's right Draco's dad slipped it in thou if he had realized what it was he wouldn't have. Lucius slipped a very dark magical object into Ginny's cauldron which housed the spirit of Voldermort he was able to steal Ginny's energy and control her she was the one who opened the chamber of secrets in second year. Physically it was her mentally it was Voldermort or as he was known in school Tom Riddle he slowly drained her of her life trying to come back to life he almost succeeded in killing her, Lucky Me and Ron over heard the teachers talking and heard it was Ginny in the chamber using the information Hermione had managed to get before she was petrified bloody genius that was she manage to figure out that creature in the chamber was a basilisk I could hear it talking to itself in the castle walls because of the backfired curse I could speak Parseltongue. We only got out of the bloody chamber thru shear luck ." Harry said finishing for Ginny who had her head down.

"Luck and loyalty Harry after all if you hadn't Fawkes wouldn't have came bringing you the sorting hat which you were able to pull Gryffindor's sword from kill the snake and impregnate the sword with Basilisk venom that's important. But what I don't get is how you were so bloody good while being one it makes no sense." I said jumping up pacing the room this had bothered me before.

"Mione does it really matter it's gone and so is he." Harry asked exhausted by my brain in this particular matter.

"It doesn't but it's driving me mad not knowing and for another matter Ginny carried that damn book around all the time and didn't almost kill someone every second but when I had the locket on I wanted to kill someone mainly you." I said snapping at Harry

"Maybe because the Diary was his first Mione it was made after he killed his dad and grandparents It was his first truly evil act." Harry said

"That might be but then explain you." I tapped my foot

" Well I'm making a guess at this but I think it was my mother's sacrifice. But can we please talk about that latter I promise to let you prod and poke me with your wand to your hearts content I want to get all the unknown out to them first ." He asked me his green eyes level at me I sighed throwing my hands up.

"Damn why can't I refuse your eye's." I waved my hand still standing.

"Cus you love me and you know I put up with your poking and prodding only cus I trust you. Anyway then we meet Sirius and learned the truth behind the night my parents died." Harry began

"Sirius Black?" Blaise asked awed.

"Yes Sirius was my fathers best friend and my Godfather he left me his house the Black house any way everyone assumed that Sirius betrayed my parents they were wrong at the last moment they chose another secret keeper for their house on Sirius's insistence they chose the wrong person he betrayed them to Voldermort then framed Sirius for the murder of all those muggles Sirius was carted off to Azkaban escaping in our third year when he saw a picture of the friend that framed him on the front of a news paper. Now is were I explain that while at school my father had 3 best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, And Remus Lupin, the year they came to school the whomping willow was planted and every month Remus disappeared as you know because he was a Werewolf. His three friends quickly caught on and found out what he was and instead of abandoning Remus they surprised him by all becoming illegal animagus's they kept him company as animals My dad and Sirius became such large animals they could keep Lupin away from people they would explore Hogwarts and the grounds at night learning all the secret passages of the castle and that's how this came to be." Harry said pulling out the map.

Then explained the map and how Sirius recognized peter i had stopped listening by the time I realized that I had spaced out I looked around me Blaise was sitting on the edge of his chair Draco had his hands folded looking upset sad and mad at the same time I turned to Harry, Pansy was pale next to him.

"It was then as he lay dieing that I collected his memory I did with a vile Hermione provided then looking in to his eyes he died under my hand I took the vile up to the castle leaving Hermione in the Great hall and walking up to the Headmaster's office to use Dumbledore's Pensive and watched it the content blew me away I still do not know what compelled me to watch it but I did it showed me something I knew already but hadn't realized. I was the last Horcrux I had to die to kill him 'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' (a/n: taken from hp order of the phoenix) while I lived he lived I had to die to give myself willing to death to destroy the Horcrux that resided in me." he paused running a finger over his scar looking up at me I gave him a small smile.

"So that's what I did I put the cloak on and walked to my death only stopping twice Once to keep three people on the last Horcrux I gave the right to the only other person who had their life fucked up by Tom I told Neville then disappeared in to the woods I pulled the snitch out knowing that this was were I needed it I told it I was about to die it opened and out came Marvolo's ring with the resurrection stone embedded in it I knew I wasn't bringing them back but that they were coming to bring me with them I turned the ring in my hands and there they were My parents Sirius and Remus." Harry said hands in his hair I walked over placed a hand on his head running my fingers thru his black hair and took up his story knowing he couldn't.

"He walked to the clearing were the death eaters were having fun with Hagrid he dropped the ring Voldermort shot Avada kedavra at him Harry took it without hesitation." I said then did my best to tell of his encounter in his head with Albus absently stroking his black hair as I came to the end of the war and Cissy saving Harry and Voldermort's death how he couldn't repent and therefore got killed by his own curse. Harry had regained his composure as I finished we sat in silence He reached for my hand I held his tight. Trying to keep him together like I did that day in the graveyard.

"What would I do without you." He said softly

"I don't know Harry but at least with me you don't have bad dreams." I smiled

"Yes but who keeps them from you, you won't take dreamless sleep potion I know you still have Nightmares almost every night about Bellatrix." I smiled and look up at Draco

" I haven't had a nightmare since I said yes to Draco something about the thought of being with him keeps them away." I said truthfully

"Thank Merlin." Harry breathed

"Yes well quit fretting then is that the end."I said rolling my eyes

"I guess unless you can think of anything to add. I covered everything I think Ginny did you hear anything missing." Harry asked

"Hmm I don't think so." She said.

"Why were your parents in Australia when they died Hermione?" Blaise asked me I looked at Harry.

"Oops forgot that." He gave a half hearted chuckle but looking to me to fill them in

"Well before I left my home with them to go to join Ron and Ginny at the burrow I knew they would be vulnerable in the muggle realm while they had their memories cus unfortunately they knew a lot about Harry I never hid anything from them they accepted me completely I was so lucky some muggle born kids have issues integrating magic in to their family I didn't. And because I didn't they became a target so I wiped their memories of me and our world and sent them to Australia to open a practice in but they barley made it there the accident meet them as they stepped out of the bus." I said walking away from them to the stair banister I traced the claw marks Remus had made in the wood. Arms wrapped around me pulling me from my melancholy to finish. "And were hit head on by a speeding car according to the report Kingsley gave me My dad had tried to save mum placing himself in front of the car but they both died at the seen not even knowing they had a daughter." I sobbed tuning in to Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have asked." Blaise burst I pulled away facing the Italian.

"It's ok Blaise I'm crying cus They aren't gonna see me married My father wont get to give me away It's just hard and well relieving all this just makes me shaky I know I have to face it sooner or later but the thought of stepping foot in the Manor terrifies the hell outa me. Just a lot to take in is all." I smiled at the Italian Ginny had smiled and kissed the tall man's cheek making the Italian blush. I smiled happy for her then looked to Harry he and Pansy were talking in low voices a photo in Pansy's hand a smile on her face. I leaned into Draco's shoulder letting the warmth in the room out weight the sad on my mind.

"I believe that I promised Draco to go flying we should go Harry you Think you can get them all back ok?" I asked Harry looked at me

"Sure Mione I can make two trips no problem." He smiled I stepped foreword out of Draco's arms holding his hand.

"Ready?" I said he nodded I placed the Disillusioning charm on us I froze the tree pulled Draco out and across the grounds and into the Castle seeing the entrance hall empty I undid the spell we walked hand in hand up the castle steps to Severus's portrait who greeted us warmly I said the password and we climbed in our common room we split up going to our rooms I pulled Cissy's letter out and sat I on my desk to write her back later. Took everything of value out of my pockets leaving only my ring on my finger I knew it was a magic ring and wouldn't slid from my finger. I left my room and found Draco leaning on the sofa broom over his shoulder he grinned at me as I joined him.

"Ready?" he asked I nodded and let me drag me back down the castle stairs pulling me out of the entrance hall I started to get really nervous.

"Hush love I wont let you get hurt I've been flying since I could grip a broom I wont drop you." Draco said pausing far enough away from the castle he mounted his broom and held out his hand for me to take.

"Hermione." A familiar deep voice spoke behind me I turned to see Victor Krum come out of the shadows of the trees.

"Oh hello Victor I had know idea you were here." I lied I had felt him lurking but didn't want to start a duel between Draco and Victor the poor shmuck didn't deserve to be on the end of Draco's wand Victor was not a very talented wizard when it came to dueling but Draco was a former Death eater and knew more spells then anyone Severus had taught him well even teaching Draco those Severus created.

"I voz wondering ef I could haf a vord?"his thick accent that I use to find kinda sexy paled to the sexiness of my Slytherin's.

"I'm sorry Victor I'm going for a ride." I said pointing behind me to my angry fiance but he kept his temper allowing me to handle the situation.

"It vont take long." He relied I faced him completely

"Ok go ahead as long as its quick."I nodded knowing he was trying to get me alone then adding to my wizard behind me. "Draco honey put your wand away there is no need for it Viktor will be quick." A growl came from behind me I smirked shaking my head then looked at the Bulgarian waiting.

"Ef ve could go.." he started I broke him off

"I am not going any were alone with you Victor anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my fiance. I already have a feeling what you are going to say so let me stop you and tell you to grow the fuck up. We went out once years ago we wrote each other and became platonic friends I have never seen you in a romantic sense you assumed that on your own. You need to deflate your ego before you hurt someone I don't like men who only talk about themselves I realize this upsets you but I made My choice Victor I chose Draco he is a honorable man and has seen things that would make even a strong person vomit. I need that in a partner you will never understand what I went thru during the war he does without asking he sooths the pain and fills me with happiness. So I am marring him and nothing you or any one for that matter say it will not change. Good day!" I vented turning back to Draco settling myself on his broom in front of him He wrapped his arms around me and shot in to the air making me squeal He laughed happy when we were far enough away from Victor He slowed down and hovered above the edge of the forbidden forest so we could see Hogsmead the sun getting lower.

Draco hung in the air so I could take in the view.

"Wow Draco its beautiful I've never seen anything so pretty." I gasped

"I'm glad you like it this is part of the reason I love to fly It puts me in a place of beauty there is no evil no pain only this. It helped me a lot during 6th year after he branded me." He gestured with a hand to the sprawling landscape.

"Did he mark you himself." I stuttered

"He marked all of his followers personally it was his way of knowing all of his followers my Father was so proud as the mark was burned into me . The pain was worse then crucio and lasted a lot longer I felt it burn for a month after and even after it would burn when he was mad. Its nice to not feel that pain anymore I'm free and I have you and Harry and Ron to thank for that and I wish I could have helped bring him down." He said sadly I shifted and kissed his cheek

"You didn't want the Mark Draco you were forced to serve that vile man he would have killed Cissy or worse you if you hadn't followed him. You did what you had to to protect Cissy and you from a mad man that killed without remorse It is not your fault Draco it was Tom Riddle's he wasn't human. Please stop beating your self up over things you couldn't control. Its the dawn of the Future Draco so lets let the past die and look to the new day in front of us." I said leaning in to his shoulder

"What ever good deed I did to deserve you I thank Merlin I did it !" He sighed kissing me on the forehead and angled the broom down he flew us back to the castle. Setting us down carefully I sighed in relief thankful to be on the ground I got off with a smile watching him swing his broom over his shoulder.

"Well since you got me down in one piece I may let you take me up again if your good" he just laughed a slightly sad sound as we walked in to the castle.


	5. Author Note not a chapeter contains news

Author note

Have no Idea were to take this I'm thinking about deleting this story I have so many Writing projects not to mention my two huge collaborations with my best friend we are currently trudging thru. I'd really hate to disappoint the fans of this story but I've lost my love of this story maybe I'll redo the whole thing when our collaboration is over I don't know. I hope many of you are not to disappointed my new Collaborations are a Harry Potter and Naruto fic that will cause a lot of controversy even more so then a normal fic so maybe I'll just junk this one completely. Please keep your eyes open for Mine and My Best Friends new stories due out I will post a note when they are up but give me time they are massive and time consuming...

My Humblest Apologies

Thatz


	6. Note

Greetings fans,

I know it has been a long time since I updated unfortunately I find my self with little time to dedicate to the art of fan fiction. I ask if any one wants to adopt any of my story's please contact me I feel that I'm no longer able to continue any of them, as much as I hate to abandon them I feel I just cannot dedicate myself to them the way I use to. This saddens me because I have spent so much time on them 'Where you go' and 'Rule of law' were years of writing and getting things the way I liked them and it took me a long time to work up the courage to actually post them for the world to see. I just feel I have neglected them for so long that I cannot even remember where I wanted them to go. So I ask for someone to please take them and make them shine again.

Sincerest apologies

~Thatz~


End file.
